THINGS HAVE CHANGED
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL, EXPECT TWISTS, TURNS, ROMANCE, AND MORE.
1. PLEADING, TO FIND MEANING

Living a pointless life  
>Chapter 1<p>

Humphrey stood in the middle of the black void, pleading with the spirit.

"Hello Humphrey." greeted the tall, white majestic female wolf.

"Finally." he took a deep breath, knowing that from here on out, things Would be better.

"No Humphrey, your time has yet to come." the spirit replied.

Humphrey suddenly exploded with anger. "What? No, I refuse to go back!"

"But Humphrey, all the other wolves here would tell you, they would give anything to be able to get their life back." the spirit answered slyly.

"Well, not this wolf." he growled. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Kaylinn, the gate keeper who guards the gate to heaven." she answered.

"Well, Kaylinn, I have been through too much to go back."

"But you are being given a second chance."

"I don't care."

"Why? Why Humphrey? Why do you resist? Why do you refuse to go back?"

"if one's life is pointless and purposeless, then what is the point in living?" he growled back.

"What do you mean, 'without reason'?"

"I mean exactly what I said!"

"You have been through much pain, I cannot begin to fathom the pain you feel, but if you say you would be living a pointless life, then what was your purpose before?"

Humphrey looked up at Kaylinn. "An alpha female who's beauty is unmatched, whose laugh is my lullaby, whose smile is invigorating, whose personality is unlike any other. I loved her with all of my heart, and more. If she would be there with me, I would definitely go back." Humphrey said, staring Kaylinn down.

"You know such a thing cannot be done." she replied. "Nor can this one here go back with you." she said, pointing to Hantawee. "Her time has come."

Humphrey glanced back at Hantawee."Yeah, I know."

"You have no choice but to go back."

"Fine." Humphrey said, snapping his jaws. "can I at least have my sitter and her pups back? If not, then I will sit here for the rest of eternity." he growled.

"So be it." she uttered.

He looked over at Hantawee, tears already in his eyes. "Goodbye." he whispered.

Hantawee hugged him back tightly. "Goodbye."

Suddenly, everything faded from black to white, then he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred, but he waited a second or it to return.

"Humphrey! You're awake!" squealed an overjoyed Lilly as he hugged him fiercely.

"Hey Lilly." he said in a depressed tone.

Lilly looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you so down?"

"I was just rejected my death."

"What, you're depressed about that, I thought you would be happy to be alive."

"Not without Kate." Humphrey replied.

"Oh, sorry."

Humphrey looked over to Titan.

"Titan, I need you to take Lilly and get her safely back to Jasper. Can I trust you to do that?" Humphrey asked.

Titan nodded back to him.  
>"you have my word, but what about you."<p>

"I'm going to hopefully find a meaning in this world." he answered with a casual smile, before turning to walk to his fate.

"Goodbye Humphrey. You'll always be my best friend." Lilly called out to him.

Humphrey looked back and waved back at her. "You too." he shouted before resuming his journey.

Humphrey walked for the next few days. He walked until his paws bled, ignoring and avoiding any conversations with other wolves.

He had walked for five days. His stomach growled and screamed at him, begging for food, but he barley felt, and ignore it.

For the pain on the inside was mug greater than that of his stomach.

Finally, at around noon of the sixth day, he collapsed, slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

WELL, HOW WAS THAT?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

TITAN OUT


	2. NEW FRIENDS

Living A Pointless Life  
>Chapter 2<p>

Humphrey felt something cold suddenly crash against his face, it felt wet and familiar.

He opened his eyes, and searched everything in his field of vision. Then, he tried to lift his head his head, but found he was too weak to do such a thing.

He suddenly heard a voice. It was sweet, soothing and young. He couldn't move, so he waited for whatever it was to make outs way in front of him, after a minute or two, he saw a small, young wolf pup. It was a female, she was young, pretty, had gray fur, purple eyes, and appeared to be saying something.

"Food." was all he was able to say.

The pup nodded and quickly ran out of his field of vision.

For about five minutes, the pup came back in, dragging a rather large piece of caribou.

"She must e a strong alpha to be carrying a hunk of meat that big." Humphrey thought to himself.

His eyes followed the young pup as she drug the chunk of meat in front of him, then pushed it close enough to him so that he could reach it.

Humphrey sat up, with major difficulty, and slowly began to consume the meat.

Once he was finished, he felt a little stronger, enough to move around, but he was still hungry,

So he left the den in search of food. The pup followed him, knowing that he would be unable to manage himself in his current condition.

Humphrey staggered let in right, almost falling, only to have the pup push him back on balance.

Humphrey would smile and say thanks and keep walking.

Finally after about five minutes of walking. They came across a caribou, but Humphrey knew he would be unable to catch the young buck.

Though he was young, Humphrey was weak and hungry. "Now how are we going to catch that caribou?" he asked aloud.

The pup smiled at him and ran off after the caribou.

Humphrey's jaw dropped when he saw the young pup outrun the deer. She jumped up on it's back and killed it.

Humphrey just looked at her in shock. How could someone so young be so fast or strong.

He was even more surprised when he saw the pup drag the entire body over to Humphrey.

Humphrey was still shocked, but wasted no time in consuming the caribou.

After he had finished his meal, he followed the pup to a nearby lake, where he cleaned the dirt and blood from his fur.

His body still ached from when he had been trampled.

Humphrey jumped out of the water and shook himself clean.

The young female observed his coat of fur and other details.

"How did you get so many bruises?" she asked.

Humphrey looked at her, with a bit of a depresses face. "I got trampled by a horde of caribou."

"And survived?" the pup said in quite a loud tone.

Humphrey shook his head.

"Not many wolves are that lucky you know. But you won't be doing much with those wounds. Let me introduce me you to my mom." the pup said in a voice that was so playful, so friendly, so inviting that it was impossible to say no.

"Sure why not?" he shrugged, following the pup as she turned and left the lake.

He lead him to a large wide open field.

It was filled with flowers, hundreds, thousands, maybe millions.

His eyes searched the field until he found a black wolf sitting alone at the top of the hill.

Humphrey cautiously moved towards the wolf and sat down beside her.

"Um...Hi." he greeted casually.

The wolf turned and faced him.  
>"Hello. is there something I can do for you?" she greeted back, her voice, just as sweet and relaxing as the pup's.<p>

"Uh, yeah actually, is this your daughter?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, this is Angel." the wolfess answered. "And I'm Emilie."

"Well Emilie, it's really nice to meet you." he said with a smile. "But I have to keep moving."

"No please don't leave so soon."  
>The two wolfess' begged. "You've yet to meet the whole family."<p>

"You're in no condition to be traveling either." Emilie informed.

Humphrey nodded and watched as the two now happily jumped up and down, squealing with joy.

He then shook his head and chuckled as he followed them.

WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

BY THE WAY, I'VE GOT A BIT OF GOOD NEWS TODAY, YOU WILL DEFINITELY LIKE THIS.

MY NEXT STORY WILL BE ABOUT HUMPHREY AND KATE'S HONEYMOON AFTER THEIR MARRIAGE IN THE MOVIE, SO A STORY OF ADVENTURE.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT.


	3. INTRODUCTIONS, MEET THE FAMILY

Living a pointless life  
>Chapter 3<p>

"I'm Humphrey by the way." he said introductively as he followed the wolfess.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey." she greeted.

Humphrey followed Emilie into a large den. It was huge. At the least it could probably hold about fifteen or sixteen wolves.

"Why do you have such a big den?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Before Emilie could even answer, Humphrey was tackled by six young pups. Two of them had golden fur, one had white fur, and the rest had gray fur.

Humphrey laughed as they bit and nibbled at his ears and paws.

After about four or five more minutes they were off of Humphrey and pinning each other.

"Are all of these pups yours?" Humphrey asked.

Emilie shook her head. "Well, yes and No. I found them alone and abandoned in the middle of the forest. I had always wanted to be a mother, so I just took them in and care for them." she explained.

Humphrey nodded and redirected his attention to Angel.

"What's wrong with you?" Humphrey asked. "Why don't you go play with all of your brothers and sisters?"

Angel said nothing; she just sat there, watching the other pups play.

"She's an alpha, and she's a little shy." Emilie said, speaking up for her. "she's a really good alpha too, she is very serious about things, but she does have a bit of a playful personality."

"That's respectable." Humphrey replied.

"Humphrey?" said a vaguely familiar voice from outside.

Humphrey immediately turned around and saw a black alpha female standing before him.

"Kylee!" tears started to well up in his eyes as he hugged her tightly

"I missed you so much." he whispered.

"thank you Humphrey, for giving my pups another chance at life." she whispered back.

"Anything for you Sis."

The two finally broke from the huh, and proceeded with introductions.

"Kylee this is Emilie, Emilie, this is my sister, Kylee."

Emilie's eyes widened when she heard the word sister.

The two nodded and exchanged their greetings.

"So when did you two meet?" Kylee asked.

Emilie watched as Humphrey played with the pups once more, he was really good with pups.

"So your his sister?" Emilie asked.

"Yes, As pups, we were separated, and our parents were killed." Kylee explained. "Im sure we both ha some hard times after we were separated. But we both found someone." she explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I found a mate."

"What about him?"

"He found a potential mate."

Again, her eyes widened when she heard the word mate.

"Well, what happened?" Emilie asked.

"Not sure, everything after THAT NIGHT (THE NIGHT SHE DIED) everything was a blur."

"What do you mean THAT NIGHT?"

"Ask Humphrey, I don't like to talk about it." she answered, turning to watch Humphrey play with the pups.

"Its that bad, Huh?"

"Yeah, then I won't bother." Emilie replied. "That's your personal life, and even though I am very curious as to what happened, I have no business in it."

"Thanks, that make it that less painful for me." Kylee thanked as she hugged Emilie.

"But, I'm still curious as to what happened to Humphrey's potential mate." she told Kylee.

"I'm not sure, you can ask him, but I don't think he will tell you." Kylee answered.

"Well, Emilie, I've met Angel and yourself, you going to introduce me to everyone else?" Humphrey said with a toothy grin.

"Guys! Come here!" Emilie shouted to her pups.

They all stopped and turned to face Emilie, then ran right to her.

"This is Humphrey. He will be staying with us for a while." She explained once all of the pups had gathered around their mother. (Well, Foster mother.)

"I would like all of you to introduce yourselves." she commanded. "One at a time."

Humphrey sat smiling as they all waited patiently to introduce themselves.

The first one was a gray female pup with emerald green eyes. "I'm Mary." she said shyly.

Humphrey detected the nervousness and shyness in the young wolf and gave her that contagious smile of his. "nice to meet you.

The wolfess smile back and sat back down.

The next one was Was a male with golden brown fur and blue eyes. "My name is Spencer." he said with an air of of confidence.

Humphrey smiled as he watched the pup sit back down. He knew he would like Spencer a lot. Especially his self confidence, but Humphrey also knew that it would prove to be his downfall later.

The next wolf had white fur and blue eyes. "I'm Alexis." she said joyfully.

Humphrey saw a lot of himself in Alexis. He knew they would be fast freinds.

Then there was Jamie, she was golden brown with brown eyes.  
>She too seemed like an alpha, and was rather calm.<p>

Next was Elizabeth, she was gray with amber colored eyes. She seemed a bit more composed than the others, it was quite obvious that she was an alpha.

Next was Ryan, he seemed like a good omega, he was energetic, funny, and was easy to get along with, much like Humphrey himself.

Finally, the very last one was Jacob, his fur was gray as well, but he had orange eyes and a bit of white. He too seemed like an alpha, and didn't say or do much.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all." Humphrey said with a smile.

He then watched as they all went back to playing. "Good kids, they will turn out great." he complimented.

"I know." Emilie replied.

"So we are really going to stay here uncle Humphrey?" Hope asked, looking him right in the eye.

"Until I can get back on my feet." he answered.

"So what do we do now?" Rawlings asked, looking around the cave.

"Have as much fun as you can!" Humphrey said cheerily.

A big smile formed on their faces as they ran off to play with the other pups.

"Kylee?" Emilie asked.

"What do you need?" Kylee replied.

"Could you watch the pups for a minute, Humphrey and I are going to step out for a second, I need to speak with him."

Kylee nodded and directed her attention to the pups in the middle of the den, while Humphrey followed Emilie outside.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" he asked once they were where no one would hear them.

"Your sister mentioned something about, THAT NIGHT, and your potential mate. She wouldn't tell me anything about it though."

Humphrey suddenly froze up. He thought about it, and decided he would tell her.

He sighed as he fell back on his haunches, it was about to be a long day.

**WELL, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASHBACK CHAPTER, SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. **

**TITAN OUT.**


	4. FLASHBACKS, PART I

Living a pointless life  
>Chapter 4<p>

**OKAY, THESE FLASHBACKS MAY GROW TOO LONG TO FIT IN ONE CHAPTER, SO IF NEEDED, I WILL SPLIT IT UP INTO MORE THAN ONE.**

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning Humphrey muttered.

-Flashback-

I had traveled for weeks, finding only enough food to just barely scrape by.

I grew weaker and weaker every day.

My stomach screamed and screamed for food, but the twisted pain in my gut, was nothing compared to the hurt and loneliness I had felt.

Finally, I couldn't keep conscious any longer and lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I found an amazingly beautiful alpha female sitting next to me. She had found me out her all by myself.

She asked me what had happened, and when I told her I hadn't eaten in days, she gave me the caribou she was going to eat.

We became the fastest friends you will ever see.

She asked me where I was from, if I had any family, and where I was headed.

I told her I had been on my own for weeks. I told her that I had no family, and I didn't know where I was going.

-End of flashback-

"So what happened next?" Emilie asked.

"We had been meeting secret for a few weeks now, as I had yet to join her pack." Humphrey explained.

"I woke up early, just as I had every other morning, hoping to see her wonderful eyes."

"Of course we were only pups then, I still knew a lot about what love was. I had undoubtedly fallen for the angel."

-First person flashback-

I woke up early, then, I walked off in the nearby pond.

I was hoping to see her again. Every time I saw her, I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside. I felt attracted to her.

I knew exactly what the feeling was. I had fallen in love with her.

Though I was an omega, I had a flippy personality. When necessary, my personality was that of an Alpha, while the rest of the time, it was one of an Omega.

As I was waiting in the den I had made, I heard rustling in the bushes, I went over to the bushes, wondering what it was.

Of course, I was hoping that it was her. I grew overjoyed when I saw that it was her.

"Good morning."

"Hello Humphrey. Sleep well?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good, because I didn't."

"What, Why not?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh well, it doesn't seem to have an effect."

"Yeah, but I'm tired."

I watched her yawn, and stretch. It was obvious that she was tired.

"So first things first. How long do we have today?" Humphrey asked, hoping I would have a lot time to spend with this wondrous female.

Alpha or not, I was hoping we would hoped I could someday marry her. Then we could spend an eternity together.

"Well, I have all day. It's Saturday, I usually don't do anything on Saturday's."

"Great! That awesome, we can spend all day together!" I said in almost shout. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know, haven't really given it much thought."

"Well, yesterday, after you left I did some exploring and found some place I think you might like." I said, giving her a smug smile she could not resist.

I turned and started walking; she followed me as I lead us both to what would always be the most memorable place we had ever been.

Just before we had reached the place I wanted to show her, I stopped and covered her eyes with my paws.

"What are you doing." she said, with a slight hint of concern in her voice. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Kate." I said in a reassuring tone that calmed her and made her feel safe. "Don't worry, I know you're going to like it."

Once we were there, I removed my paws from her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes, they were instantly glued to the sight before her.

"Humphrey, its beautiful." she said in awe.

"I knew you would like." I replied.

I had leaded her to a clearing surrounded by trees, and covered with magnificent flowers, each one different from the other, both in appearance and color.

I found a fluorescent pink one and picked it up sliding it into her hair.

"You look so much better with that." I said, admiring my newfound friend.

"You're so sweet."

"But that's not all." I said smiling, turning to our left. I led her to a den.

Inside were vines that grew from the cracks in the rocks.

Flowers sprouted from the rocks, adding beauty and color to it.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, sitting back on my haunches.

"I still don't know." She said with a yawn.

"Do you want to watch the sunset?" I asked. "I used to always watch the sunset with my family, before they died." I said with a bit of depression in my voice.

"Oh, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kate." I answered. "I just miss them so much."

"its okay Humphrey, everything will be okay, and you'll see things will work out." she said in a soft, sweet, comforting voice.

"Kate, thank you. You are my only and best friend."

Kate smiled, and then walked out onto the large rock that jotted out of the ground and sat. I sidled over beside her. Then the two of us watched the sun slowly fall behind the horizon, tinting the blue sky with an orange pink color.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, it is." Kate replied, not looking away from the magnificent scene before her.

"Kate?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think you'll ever marry someone?"

"Yes, actually, I hope I will." She replied, a bright smile across her face as she gazed up into the sky.

"Really? What would you want him to be like?"

"Well, I would want him to be smart, funny, caring, and good with pups. I would want him to be strong, and I would want him to love me for who I am." She answered.

It was at that moment that I realized I might actually have a chance with this girl.

"I would love him back, but that's a long time from….now…." Kate said with a yawn as she faded to sleep.

Humphrey couldn't let her stay here outside asleep. So he drugs her inside of the den, and once they were safely inside, he fell asleep, knowing his life had just gotten better.

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT, THERE ARE STILL MANY MORE FLASHBACKS TO COME. SO DON'T WORRY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**

**TITAN OUT. P.S.**

**THE PLACE HUMPHREY TOOK KATE WHEN THEY WERE PUPS WAS THE PLACE HE BURIED HER WHEN SHE DIED. THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE THAT. **


	5. FLASHBACKS PART 2

Living a pointless Life  
>Chapter 5<p>

**FlashBacks part 2  
><strong>  
>As we were sleeping, there were some rustling in the bushes, I instantly got up and went to check it out.<p>

**(Quick flash back to reality)**  
>"Now what I am about to tell you I have never told anyone else before in my life, and only Kate and i know about it."<br>**(Flashback)**

When I went to see what it was, I found, several older wolves, they were all alphas by the look of them.

The look in their eyes told me that they wanted to kill us and do some bad things to us.

Knowing there was only one Chance to make it out, I had to fight them.

I managed to kill two of the and send the others running back home, but my injuries were fatal.

I had risked my life to save her. And thankfully I didn't Lose it either.

The injuries I had received were quite fatal; in fact, I lost consciousness once the wolves were out of sight.

But Kate had seen the entire thing, and did not say a word about it. She swore on her life she never told a soul.

But she saw my injuries as an opportunity. A chance for me to join her pack.

**(Flashback ends)  
><strong>The fight had both impressed and scared her. I did not brag about it either, as we both swore to never tell. But now I wish we had. I could have been promoted to an alpha and gotten a chance to marry her.

That is my biggest regret in life.

"So what happened?" Emilie interrupted.

**(Another flashback.)**

My head was spinning. Everything was a blur, and my entire body was sore.

When I looked up, I saw Kate running to me with eyes full of tears. She hugged me fiercely and cried into my neck.

"Humphrey!" she wailed. "I'm-I'm s-s-sorry, but m-mom and d-dad s-said you c-can't s-s-staaay!" she screamed in between sobs.

That was one of the worst days of my life when I saw her crying that hard.

"its okay Kate." I whispered. But the guilt welled up inside me as I knew it would not be true. "Everything is going to be okay." I said, sniffling, trying so desperately to hold back the tears.

But inside, my heart had been shredded to million pieces, and i knew that I would be alone forever again. I didn't want that, I didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

I was permitted by her mother to stay until the evening. I met some new people, and spent most of the time with her, knowing that when I left, she would be even more heart broken.

Then, just as told, that evening, I prepare to leave.

As I sat there waiting for the train, I kept thinking how I would never again find a love like that. The only love for me was Kate.

Finally the train had come, as I was leaving, I felt something grab onto me tight. I turned and saw Kate. Her forelegs wrapped around my neck. She was crying fiercely, almost drowning in her own tears.

"PLEASE!" she wailed. "D-DON'T LEAVE M-ME!"

I just smiled and said: "i could never leave you. I am your best friend and you are mine. I will always be here with you in here." he said, placing his paw on her chest while pointing to his head. "In your heart and mind."

Finally, Kate let go and wiped the tears away. "Okay, but please be safe."

"Don't worry I will." I said, once again knowing that I would not.  
>"Goodbye." I whispered as I turned to leave.<p>

Then a few days later, as I was asleep in my den, her father tracked me and brought me back, telling me how she had been a mess without me.

How she was constantly crying. She never ate, nor drank, or slept since I had left.

I went with him and saw he was right.

Her eyes had dark circles and bags. Her eyes were bloodshot as well. She looked awful. When I got back, I was able to stay.

Then, when we were old enough, she had a forced marriage that sent me into the worst pit of depression ever. She and her forced husband had a divorce and she came looking for me.

We were then taken by humans to Arizona! And I found my sister, then we started to head home, both meeting and watching new friends be killed before our very eyes.

Finally, THAT NIGHT was when Kate killed Kylee.

Some gang of bandits came and killed her pups while she could do nothing but watch. She had already lost her mate and saw no point in continuing. So she wanted to die. So, Kate killed her. But Kylee wanted Kate to kill her.

Then, just when Kate and I had safely reached home, when we had jumped up off of the train car, the train wrecked, sending a piece of metal through her abdomen, she was already dead when I found her.

I met another wolf, and we buried Kate, then, I found her quite attractive. She also had an amazing personality, which is another reason I had fallen in love with her.

With her, life had once again become much more bearable.

We were going to have pups, we were going to be parents, but she was trampled in a stampede, and killed.

Somehow, for some stupid reason, I was rejected my death and was forces to return to my pointless life, and then I met you. And just as the spirit had promised, my sister and her pups were revived.  
><strong>-END OF FLASHBACK-<strong>

"Hey mom!" came an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Humphrey turned and saw a young, preteen female standing right there;

She was tall, slender and beautiful. Her fur was a snowy white.

Humphrey studied her. When he noticed her eyes, he fell apart, crying.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Emilie asked in concern.

"She has her eyes!" he wailed.

Emilie looked up at her daughter. Her eyes were an Amber color.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Kristyl, I think you should go back to the den, well be there in a second." Emilie suggested.

Krityl nodded and headed back to their den.

Emilie turned her attention back to Humphrey.

"What's wrong?"

"she has her eyes!"

"okay, calm down Humphrey, it's okay, if you need a minute, take one, but you need to come back to the den." Emilie said as she turned and left, returning back to her den.

Humphrey watched as she left his presence.

He then looked up at the sky. "I miss you Kate." he said in between sobs.

"I really do, I hope you will help me in some way." he said, still weeping.

He then wiped the tears in his eyes and turned and headed back to Emilie's den.

EMILIE-

"Kylee, Do you really think I should tell him, I mean I hate seeing him like that. It tears me apart." Emilie asked.

"I think you should mom." Kristyl agreed.

"Yes, it would make both of your lives better." Kylee answered.

Emilie hugged Kylee and then her daughter and waited for Humphrey to return.

"Humphrey, there's something I need to tell you." she said

"What is it?"

**EMILIES KEEPING SECRETS, WHAT IS THE SECRET? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

**ALSO, IM SORRY THAT I HAVENT GOTTEN YOU ANY OF YOUR CHARACTER PICS YET, DEVIANT HAS BEEN GIVING ME SOME TROUBLE. ANYWAY, EXPECT A HUGE TWIST NEXT CHAPTER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	6. A POSTPONED SECRET

Living a pointless life  
>Chapter 6<p>

"Well, this is going to be hard to tell you...but..."

Before she could say anything, three or four wolves burst into the cave.

"Angel! Kristyl!" Emilie called. "They're back. You know what to do."

The two nodded and gathered their brothers and sisters in the back of the cave. Then the two sat and waited, protecting their brothers and Sisters.

Emilie assumed a defensive position and growled at the wolves. Four more appeared outside of the cave.

Emilie charged them, trying to keep them out of the den.

She was already getting demolished by the wolves.

She pounced at what looked like the leader, but he knocked her back, sending here flying.

She landed hard on her back, knocking the breath right out of her. As she struggled to regain her breath, the wolves got closer and closer until they were upon her.

Emilie closed her eyed and waited for the final blow, but surprisingly it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Kylee now fighting in her place.

"Emilie!" Kylee shouted. "I need you to watch my brother; he's not safe in his condition."

Emilie nodded and ran off back to the den, while Kylee handled the wolves.

Emilie stood in the den with Humphrey and her pups.

"Hey Emilie, I don't suppose you'd care to tell me now?" Humphrey asked.

"What I wanted to tell you was..." Emilie was unable to finish her sentence, due to the fact that one of the wolves had caught her off gaurs and were now dragging her away.

"Emilie!" He shouted as the wolf dragged her.

"Humphrey! Help!" she called.

Humphrey knew he was the only one who could save her. So he left.

Meanwhile, the wolves that were fighting Kylee had retreated with the other wolf who had Emilie.

Kylee turned to see Humphrey slowly limping after her.

"Humphrey!" she called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save her."

"Not in your condition you're not." she refused.

"Stay here with the pups, I will go after them."

"Okay, fine." Humphrey sighed as he turned and retreated back to the den.

Kylee turned and went after them.

After ten minutes of tracking them, she came finally manage to find them.

She watched silently from the bushes as they tortured and questioned Emilie.

"Where is she?" the leader growled.

"I'll never tell."

"stupid Bitch!" he growled as he kicks Emilie in the rib, causing her to cry out.

Kylee was through watching, and without any thought of the consequences charged them, only to be countered, instantaneously being pinned to the ground by the leader.

"Restrain this one!" the leader growled.

Several wolves did as told and beat Kylee until she lost consciousness them tied her to a tree.

"Now tell me where she is!" the leader demanded.

"Never, I will never betray Kristyl!" Emilie refused.

The leader just smirked and again kicked her in the rib cage.

Then he grabbed her by the neck and slung her into a wall, causing her to yelp in pain.

As Emilie struggled for breath the wolf was upon her, ready to kill her. "if you won't help me, then you are no longer of use to me."

"Get off of her!" screamed an angry voice as a gray blur tackle the leader to the ground.

Emilie, slowly drifting out of consciousness turned to se Humphrey tackle the wolf, pinning him.

"It's good to see you again Humphrey." she whispered as she finally lost consciousness.

Unfortunately, Humphrey's condition left him weak and unable to fight with full strength, allowing the leader to knock Humphrey off of him with ease.

"Kill him!" The leader shouted.

All at once seven wolves pounced him, sinking their teeth into his flesh.

He cried out, crying from the pain before finally losing consciousness.

Suddenly, Kylee regained consciousness, only to see her beloved friends unconscious.

"No! Emilie! Humphrey!" she screamed, already beginning to cry.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, Kylee felt herself flying through the air, she was free. But who had freed her.

"Quick! Grab them and Go! I will hold them off!" the wolf shouted.

Kylee wasted no time in grabbing Humphrey and Emilie before hurrying back to the den.

She looked back to see the wolf slaughtering the wolves, all on his own, like he was a one man army.

"Thank you, whoever you are." she whispered a she hurried back to the den.

-Kristyl-

"I hope Mom is okay." Angel whispered, resting her head on her paws.

"Yeah, me too." Kristyl agreed.

There was a flicker of movement and the sound of paws beating against the ground.

"Angel, get ready! It could be them!" Kristyl commanded, assuming a defensive position.

Angel assumed the appropriate position as well, but backed down when she saw Kylee come cantering in, with Emilie and Humphrey on her back.

"Hurry, they need serious medical attention!" Kylee shouted.

"Where am I?" Emilie groaned.

She tried to sit up, but fell right back down when she felt an immense pain in her legs.

"Is Humphrey okay?" Emilie asked.

"He'll be out for a while, but he'll live." Kylee informed. "But first you two need some medical attention." Kylee said with a smile.

"Okay."

"Oh Humphrey, I wish you were awake so that I could tell you."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**P.S. I WILL BE GONE FOR A WHILE, AS ME AND MY FAMILY ARE GOING TO FLORIDA, SO I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS, BUT WHEN I GET BACK, I WILL BE UPDATING LIKE CRAZY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. A LIFECHANGING SECRET, A REASON TO LIVE

Living a pointless life

Chapter 7

**HEY, DIDN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING FOR A WEEK SO, HERE YOU GO.**

**OH, BTW, HERE IS THE BIG SECRET AND HUGE TWIST, HOPE YOURE READY. ALSO, READ CAREFULLY SO THAT YOU WONT GET LOST IN THE STORY. IT MIGHT GET A LITTLE CONFUSING.**

Humphrey's eyes shot open, and he looked around.

"Where am I?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're back at my place." Emilie said walking in.

"Oh, but how are we…"

"Alive? Kylee managed to save us."

"And the pups?"

"Are just fine, they are all with Kylee and Titan down by the river."

"Titan, man I thought I would never see him again. He must have saved us, boy am I glad he did."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyway, Emilie?"

"Yes?"

"You said something about a secret." Humphrey asked, suspense tearing apart his body as he gazed into her bright amber colored eyes.

"Yes, follow me." She said softly as she led him out of the cave.

Emilie led Humphrey outside to a clearing. "Do you remember this place?"

Humphrey observed his surroundings.

He had no idea where he was, but it seemed vaguely familiar.

Tall, majestic trees, a waterfall, and flowers everywhere, a den filled with flowers and vines growing from the cracks.

"No, but it seems familiar."

"You once told me that this is where you buried you Mom and Dad." Emilie answered.

Humphrey stood staring in shock, trying to process what it was that Emilie had just said.

Suddenly, it all started coming back to him. "I remember now." He whispered silently as he slowly walked into the den.

When his eyes adjusted he noticed four large rocks right beside each other, with vines hugging them tightly. "This is where I buried them." He whispered to himself.

"This wasn't just where they were buried; this is also where I was born, where we lived." He said, reminiscing.

**_FLASHBACK_  
><strong>

A small gray wolf pup growled playfully as he fled from his pursuers. "You'll never catch me!" he chuckled.

Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground by an older, black furred female. "I'd think twice about that Humphrey." Kylee growled playfully.

"Ow, get off of me!" he growled. "You're hurting me."

"Kylee, get off of your brother sweetheart."

"Yes mother." She said obediently as she did what she was told.

"Be a bit more careful with your brother."

"But mom, I didn't do anything!"

"I know, just remember that he's not an alpha like you."

"Yes mother." Kylee replied. "Sorry Humphrey." Kylee said apologetically.

"It's okay." Humphrey said acceptingly.

Kylee smiled back at him, glad that she had a well behaved, well mannered brother.

"But you're still It." he giggled as he ran away laughing.

"Not for long." She called after him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Yeah, we had some good times here. Me, Mom, Dad and Kylee." he whispered.

"But how could you know about this place? The only person I ever told was…"

"Kate, I know. I know all about her."

"But how could you know all about her, you never met her and never will because she is dead."

"I know Kate, because I am Kate."

Humphrey stood, staring in shock. He thought she was just messing with him.

"There's no way you could be Kate."

"Okay then, ill prove it."

"Okay."

Humphrey watched as Emilie slowly walked under the waterfall. His jaw dropped when he noticed that her fur changed to a golden brown color, and she let her hair out. "That enough proof for you?" 

"No, I'm still not convinced."

"Okay then, ask me something only Kate would know, something you've never told anyone but her."

"Okay, what was did I say to Kate on the train ride back home from Arizona?"

"I love you more than anything in the world. I would break my own bones to see you smile. Your laugh is my lullaby, your eyes are a vast universe in which I become lost, your are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would never give you up for anything."

Humphrey stood gazing into her eyes, paralyzed mentally. It was right then in there that he realized it was Kate.

"Kate?" he whimpered, a single tear falling from his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Humphrey it's me."

"But how, you were dead."

"Well, after the train wreck I woke up, found you lying lifelessly on the ground, blood all around you. I checked you for a pulse, but found nothing. With you gone, I had no reason to stay." Kate explained. "So I left, found those pups and called them my own.

"What about the fur color?" Humphrey asked. "What about the other wolf that looked exactly like you."

"The black fur was just dirt. But that other wolf, I'm not sure. I just found her dead body lying around and faked my own death so Mom and Dad would not worry about me when I left on my own."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad to have you back." He wailed as he finally broke down, crying into her fur as he tightly embraced her. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Humphrey."

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	8. GOING HOME

Living a pointless life

Chapter 8: NOT SO POINTLESS ANYMORE.

"So, what now mom?" Angel asked a mixture of both excitement and concern in her voice.

"Well, now we leave and head to Jasper." Kate explained.

"We're all going?" Mary questioned, worried that she and her brothers and sisters would be left behind again.

"of course, what on earth would ever make you think I would leave you behind?" Kate said with a smile.

"Yay." Mary squealed.

Titan suddenly came in. "just checked out the train like you asked, and It should be here in about twenty minutes."

"alright, then let's get going." Humphrey said warmly.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

Humphrey watched as the last of the pups hopped on the train. "Okay they are all on board! Come on Humphrey!" Kate called.

"You got it." He replied as he quickly moved launched himself off the ground and into the train car.

"Well, were finally going home Kate." Humphrey whispered.

"Yeah, it's been so long." Kate said with a worried look. "Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone has forgotten me?"

"No, of course not." He answered reassuringly. "When I told them that you had supposedly 'died', they were all devastated. I'm sure everyone will remember you."

"Well, I don't care whether they do or don't." she said, hugging him tightly. "as long as I have you."

"Same here." He said with a smile.

Humphrey turned to look for Kristyl, but didn't see her anywhere. "hey Kate?"

"yeah?"

"where's Kristyl."

"over there." Kate answered, gesturing to the corner of the train car.

Humphrey followed Kate's paw and found Kristyl lying in the corner of the train car. He noticed that she was quietly sobbing to herself.

Humphrey couldn't stand to see anyone cry. It was against his nature to just sit there and watch someone in so much pain suffer, so he cantered over and lied down next to Kristyl, hoping that there was something he could do to help her.

"Hey Kris, what's wrong?" He asked with deep care and concern in his voice.

"I once had a family, a pack of my own." She replied In between sobs. "everyone had white fur. But I was the only one with amber colored eyes." She explained.

"So, I think they're pretty."

"Apparently they didn't think so." She replied. "They thought that I was born with some kind of demon inside of me. I was called an outcast, a freak. No one wanted me, so I left." She said, still sobbing. "Then I found Angel, we quickly became fast friends." Kristyl explained. "Then, one day while we were out searching for food, we found, Ryan, Mary, Jacob, Elizabeth, Spencer, Jamie and Alexis. Knowing what it felt like to be left alone and abandoned, we stuck together, watching each other's back."

"When did you find Kate?"

"Kate found us and took us in about a week after we had all met. She took us all in and cared for us. And we were glad to have her, we loved her and she loved us back. That was when we all became family."

"That sounds like something Kate would do." He replied. "When, we get home, Kate and I'll introduce you to Lilly, her sister, and you can meet some of my friends."

"Humphrey?"

"yeah?"

"are you and Mom really going to get married?"

"of course we are. I love her with all of my heart and more, and she loves me too."

"Then I better get used to calling you dad then huh?"

"That would be a good idea." He chuckle, "now get some rest, you deserve it."

Kristyl smiled and fell asleep.

Humphrey smiled and turned back to Kate.

"it's getting dark, you think we should get some sleep as well?"

Suddenly, a silvery light shone through the boxcar door. Humphrey looked up over Kate and saw the full moon.

"Kate, look." He whispered.

Kate turned and saw exactly what had gotten Humphrey so excited.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet."

Humphrey threw his head back and lifted his muzzle up to the sky, and lifted up his voice. It filled the endless black sky and stretched across the ends of the earth, bouncing back to him.

Kate felt that same exact feeling she felt on her trip back from Idaho. She got that same spark of energy, that same fuzzy feeling in her chest.

She lifted her own majestic head up and answered Humphrey's song with a melody of her own.

Their voices danced around each other and entertwined into a single amazing voice with such emotion that it was enough to send one into a trance.

Their voices had awoken the pups and Kristyl, and when they realized who the voices belonged to, they were so surprised.

"Wow." Kristyl whispered to herself. "They're perfect for each other."

Humphrey felt his heart beat faster and faster with each second. That old feeling they used to share returned and he was so glad to have Kate back.

Kate felt the same exact way as Humphrey. She was so glad to have him back, and now that they were finally together again, she would never let him go.

Finally, when the full moon was out of sight, they stopped howling.

"I swear you get better and better every time." Humphrey whispered.

"I could say the same for you." Kate said, smiling warmly at him.

"I love you Kate, I love you so much that mere words cannot describe how much I love you. I would give up my own life to keep you safe." Humphrey whispered.

"I love you too Humphrey. I love you so much, that nothing else matters to me, as long as I am with you, nothing will ever tear us apart again."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	9. JUST A FILLER CHAPTER

WHAT WAS ONCE POINTLESS NOW HAS MEANING.

CHAPTER 9

Humphrey opened his eyes, and found Kate resting her head on his chest.

It was a sight that he had very much missed. While her gentle breathing calmed him, her ever so sweet presence made him forget about everything else, it was almost entrancing.

He did not want to wake her up; he wanted her to sleep as long as possible, so he didn't move a single inch.

"psst, Humphrey." a voice whispered to him.

He frantically searched around the train car, looking for what or who had called him.

He found Kristyl staring at him eye to eye.

"Kristyl?"

"Dad, I was just wondering, why do you love Mom?"  
>"Why? Well let's see, she's beautiful, she's the kindest wolf one could meet, but I love her more for her personality."<p>

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she has this bright cheery personality that no one else does." He whispered as he slowly drug himself out from underneath Kate without waking her up.

"Okay, cause I was just wandering, if you only loved her for her body."

"Me, no, I could never hurt her like that. I love her for who she is."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Kate had been awake for quite some time and was listening to every word they said.

She faked a yawn and pretended to wake up, alerting the two that she was awake.  
>"Good morning Kate." Humphrey greeted with a warm smile.<p>

"Good morning Humphrey, you're up early today." She returned the greeting.

"Yeah well, I was just talking to Kristyl."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What were you two talking about?"

Humphrey sighed, not knowing how he could put it into words. "Well, Kate, I was just telling her about our relationship."

"Yeah, that's all we were talking about." Kristyl agreed.

"Well, that's great. Get to know a little more about you're soon to be Dad." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah." Humphrey agreed.

An awkward silence filled the room as Humphrey and Kate's eyes met. Humphrey became lost in the vast and endless universe that was her eyes. The way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him, it took his breath away.

She had a mutual feeling. He was her whole world, and she was his. Now that they were together again, neither of them would ever let go again. They wouldn't give up each other for anything, no matter what it may be.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad to have you back." He whispered, tears slowly streaming down his face as he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, returning the hug and the tears.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I AM WORKING ON GETTING YOUR OC'S UP ON DEVIANT ART, I SHOULD HAVE A FEW OF THEM UP TOMORROW, SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT. IF YOU CANT REMEMBER MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, READ THE PAST CHAPTERS IN LOVE HURTS. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	10. ANOTHER FILLERAUTHORS NOTE

Chapter 10

Humphrey opened his eyes. They were nearing Jasper; he figured that continuing home on foot from here would best avoid an accident like last time.

So, he made haste to wake everyone.  
>"Kate, Kylee. Come on guys wake up!"<p>

Finally, after about five minutes of shouting, they woke up.

"Humphrey, what's going on?" Kate asked as she stretched away the stiffness that resided in her legs.

"Well, I didn't want to get in another train wreck, so I figured it best to walk home on foot from here."

"Sounds like a reasonable idea."

"I thought so." Humphrey replied with a smile.

"Okay Kylee, gather the pups and let's go. Kristyl you help Kylee." Kate said

After safely getting everyone off of the train, they continued on foot to Jasper.

"Mom!" Mary whined. "I'm Hungry."

"Okay, Okay, Krisyl, Kylee, you guys find some shelter, Angel, Humphrey and I will be back with some food." Kate said calmly. "Angel needs the practice. She hasn't hunted in a while."

Kristyl nodded and searched for some shelter.

"You know Kate; it's going to be hard to keep all of them as our own." Humphrey said gravely. "There's just too many."

"But, Humphrey…" Kate whined back, only to be cut off.

"I'm not saying we can't keep them, I'm saying it will not be easy, although I would like to keep them just as much as you would."

"Oh, Humphrey." she said warmly, hugging him tightly.

Through the events of love which most kids would be sickened by, Angel said nothing. She just sat there, with a distant look on her face.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Mom, do you think that I will ever find love?"

"Of course kiddo, there's someone out there for everyone." Humphrey answered for Kate.

"He's right, and it will come to you in time." Kate answered. "Now, let's get us some dinner."

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I NEED NEW MUSIC TO WRITE MY STORIES WITH, NEW INSPIRATION, AND I WAS ON A WELL DESERVED BREAK, BUT IM BACK. IM SURE WE CAN ALL HERE AGREE I DESERVE A BREAK RIGHT. I MEAN IT'S NOT EASY HAVING TO THINK SO HARD, SO FAST, RIGHT. BUT IM BACK NOW, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, AND I WILL FINISH THIS STORY FOR YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED TITAN OUT.**


	11. HOME IS WHEREVER YOU ARE

Chapter 11

Finally, Angel had caught her caribou, after chasing it around for an hour or two, it was worth it.

But because of the time it had taken for them to catch five caribou, it was getting late, and they still didn't know where everyone else was.

So, they grabbed the caribou firmly in their jaws and started off towards the others, carefully following their scent.

After about an hour of searching, the found them. They were in a cave that was somehow on the side of a cliff right next to a beautiful, roaring waterfall.

"Mom, your back!" Mary shouted as she and her brothers and sisters came running up to her, embracing her tightly. "We missed you."

"You missed me or you were hungry?" Kate joked.

"both." They answered happily as they dug into the dead caribou, devouring it almost instantly.

After they had all finished their meals, they fell fast asleep.

Once they were sure that everyone was asleep, Humphrey and Kate slipped out of the den outside, next to the water fall.  
>"You know Humphrey, its nights like this that really make you wonder." Kate began.<p>

"Wonder what? What is it?"

"It makes me wonder, why are we here and how did we get here?" Kate explained.

"You know Kate; there are some things that aren't meant for us to know." Humphrey answered.

"Do you really think that?"

"No, I know that, and that's not the only thing I know."

"Really, what else?"

"I know I love you, for starters. Second, I know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Thirdly, I know I would never give you up for anything, and finally, I will always follow you, through time and space, through heaven and hell to find you so that we can always be together."

"Oh, Humphrey." Kate whispered. "I love you too." She said with such love, such compassion in her voice that it touched Humphrey deeply to know he had someone like her who really, actually cared about him.

As they ember aced each other, tears of joy escaped their eyes.

"Kate, I don't ever want to lose you again." Humphrey said in between sobs.

"It's okay Humphrey." she said comfortingly. "I'm here to stay."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Humphrey."

After what seemed like forever, they regained their composure and released each other from the embrace.

"So, Humphrey, if you've been alive all this time, then tells me. Where did you go? What happened while we were apart?" Kate asked, seemingly overstepping Humphrey's emotional boundaries, instantly sending him from a happy, joyful mood, to a deep, sorrow full of despair and bitter sadness.

"I don't want to talk about It." he answered with a grave voice. "But, I'm not going to deny you the right to know what happened. If you want to know, you can ask Lilly when we get back home."

"Oh, Okay."

"Now, we should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." he said, lifting up his head and giving her a warm smile.

Kate smiled back as he passed by her and found a suitable spot in the cave; he cantered around in a small circle once or twice before falling asleep. Kate curled up beside him, as close as possible.

"I love you Humphrey, sleep well." she said silently to herself as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	12. KRISTYL MISSING, HOME AT LAST

Chapter  
>12 <p>

**GUESS WHAT IM READING IN SCHOOL, I AM STUDYING ROMEO AND JULIET, SO I HOPE IT WILL HELP ME IN MY WRITING, IF IT DOES, IT SHOULD HELP ME A GREAT DEAL.**

Humphrey's eyes flashed open.

As usual, Kate was the first one awake.

"Good morning Kate." he greeted warmly.

"Good morning Humphrey." she greeted back with such emotion that it was enough to put even the most angered at ease.

"You want to go ahead and get moving or do you want to stay and rest for a while?"

"Well, I'd rather get back to Jasper before something else goes wrong."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

Humphrey smiled so brightly at Kate that in her eyes, it was enough to power a thousand earths for thousands of years.

She smiled back as she stood up and stretched her legs.

Humphrey proceeded to wake up Kylee and the pups.

"Guys. Guys, come on, wake up." he said aloud, so that they could all hear him.

Slowly but surely, they all woke up.

Kate came walking over with a happy little smile. "Come on guys, we need to get moving and…wait a minute, where is Kristyl?"

"I don't know." Was the answer she got. "Man, Oh man, Oh man." She said starting to panic.

"Where did she go? How will I find her?" she gasped. "What if she's dead?" 

"Kate! Get it together!" Humphrey shouted, grabbing her tightly by the face. "You know how I hate to see you like this. You can go look for Kristyl while the rest of us get back to Jasper, Okay?"

Kate slowly nodded her head. "Okay Humphrey, thanks."

"Sure thing, I Love you, and I always will now go!"

Kate nodded and turned and ran off frantically looking for Kristyl.

"Come on let's get everyone home." He said softly to the others, who in turn nodded back and followed.

After about another thirty minutes of walking, they finally reached jasper.

**YEP, THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS. SORRY FOLKS. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU CAN JOIN MY FORUM AND ASK ME THERE.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**

**P.S. EXPECT ANOTHER HUGE TWIST AT THE END OF THE STORY.**


	13. HOME AT LAST

Chapter 13  
>So far, everything seemed the same, he lead his crew back to his old den, this is where I use to stay.<p>

He stood in the middle of the den, taking in his all too familiar, yet deeply missed surroundings, a the others looked around his den, testing the quality of it.

"Come on, I'll go show you your moms old Den." he said happily as he lead them to what used to be Kate's den.

KATE'S P.O.V.

Kate was running as fast as she could, following the ever so faint scent of Kristyl.

When she noticed that the scent was growing stronger, the little bit of hope in her heart flared up, only to be burned to the ground when she found what she was looking for.

On the ground before her was the body of Kristyl that lied in a pool of her own blood. She was without a doubt dying.

"Mom?" Kristyl groaned weakly.

"Hold on Kristyl, I'm going to get you out of here alive."

"I feel cold." Kristyl groaned weakly as she fell unconscious.

"Please Kristyl, Hang in there just a little longer." Kate said silently.  
>"And once your back on your feet, we'll find and kill the ones who did this to you."<p>

P.O.V. SWITCH

Humphrey led his soon to be family into the Alpha leaders den.

"Humphrey!" cried an overjoyed Lilly as she ran over to hug him.  
>"What are you doing here? And who are these people."<p>

Humphrey nodded. "Right."

For the next five minutes, Humphrey explained everything that had happened since he last saw Lilly. With the exception of Kate still being alive.

"I see, but Humphrey, it's not safe for them here." Eve warmed.

"Agreed, if you care for them, you must take them and leave." Winston agreed.

"What why?" Was Humphrey's reply.

"There is a War going on. They are in a lot of danger." Eve answered.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet, I brought you guys back a surprise." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"Really, what?" Lilly asked curiously.

"If you'll all wait here, I'll show you." Humphrey quickly turned and ram out of the cave as fast as he could.

"Come on Kate, tell me you found Kristyl." he whispered amongst himself. "I need you."

Suddenly, Humphrey stopped, noticing the soft sound of paws beating against the ground.

He looked over to his left when he heard something in the bushes.

He saw Kate come bursting right out.

"Kate! What happened to Kristyl."  
>Humphrey asked.<p>

"There's no time, come on." Kate demanded as she frantically shot in the direction of her old den.

Humphrey made haste to follow.  
>"Kate, I'll take Kristyl, you wait outside."<p>

"what why?" Kate said in a muffled voice.

"I don't think your mon could help I you were there distracting her."  
>Humphrey replied.<p>

"Good point, here, take her, I'll be waiting for you." Late said a she handed Kristyl over to Humphrey.

Humphrey nodded an rushed into the cave. "Eve!"

"What!" Eve shouted.

"You have to help this girl." Humphrey replied.

Lilly studied the unconscious wolf.  
>"She looks just like me." she thought to herself.<p>

Lilly turned back to Humphrey. "Was this he surprise?"

"No, I'll bring it to you once Eve is Uniates with Kristyl." he replied.

"Humphrey?" Angel whined.

"What is it?"

"Will she make it?"

"I don't know." Humphrey answered in a grave voice as he turned back to Winston. "So tell me more about this war."

"Well, with no one to unite the packs, Tony saw this as an opportunity for war."

"Then why aren't you fighting, after the loss of our daughter, we just didn't have it in us."

"I understand." Humphrey agreed, glancing over at Eve and the lifeless body of Kristyl. "Eve how mug longer till she recovers?"

"hard to say, about a month or so, these wounds are very deep. But I've done all I can here." Eve answered.

"Will she live?"

"Yes, She'll make it."

Humphrey sighed with relief, as Kylee and the pups all rejoiced.

"Would you like your surprise now Lilly?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes please!" she silently shouted.

"Okay wait right here." Humphrey said with a sly smile. "you're really going to like this surprise."

That cheered Lilly up. She loved surprises.

Humphrey ran outside where he met Kate waiting for him. "Hey Kate." he greeted Her Silently by rubbing his nose with hers.

"Hey."

"We're ready for you."

"Okay."

Humphrey stepped inside the cave for one second. "Lilly close your eyes, and no peaking."

"Okay."

Humphrey turned back to Kate, "alright, go."

Kate nodded.

"hello Lilly." Kate greeted as shearing in front of her sister waiting for a reply.

Lilly's head jolted up and beheld Kate in her eyes. "Kate! Co-Could it be?" she whispered quietly to herself. "Kate is it really you?" she asked silently, tears starting to develop in her eyes.

"Yes Lilly, it's Me."

"Oh Kate!" she wailed as she embraced Kate. Hugging her tightly, while crying into her shoulder. "Ive missed you so much."

Lilly's tears soaked Kate's golden fur.

Eve suddenly came walking in.

"Lilly what are you..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kate.

"Oh goodness, Kate is that you?"

"yes Mom."

"honey, I thought you were dead."

"Me? No, I couldn't die without saying goodbye." she replied slyly.

"Winston, come here!" Eve demanded.

An Instant later, Winston came in and they all had a nice little reunion and Kate told them what had happened.


	14. GOING TO WAR, THE SCREW UP

Chapter 14 

"Humphrey, I think you're taking this whole war thing to lightly." Kate whispered.

"Kate, look, I'll go fight, and I'll come back and well be together again."  
>Humphrey answered, as he turned around to leave the cave.<p>

"But what if you are killed?" Kate demanded. "Huh? What will become of your pups?"

Humphrey took a deep breath; Kate was beginning to annoy him, for the first time ever. (THAT CAN'T BE GOOD) he turned around to face Kate. "Kate, I love you, but I can't put up with this."

"Humphrey you can't go!"

"But I have to; I have no choice so deal with it."

"But Humphrey I..."

"You know what Kate, It's over!"

"What?"

"You heard me! It's over, were through."

"Humphrey what are you saying?" Kate whimpered. "That you don't love me anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." he growled. "I would have been better off without you, without love." he said bitterly as he turned his back and walked with the other alphas to the warfront.

"Humphrey? How could you do such a thing?" Kate asked herself.

**OH MAN, THIS IS GETTING INTENSE, HAS HUMPHREY DUMPED KATE, IF SO, HOW WILL THE PUPS MAKE IT WITHOUT A LOVING FATHER?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	15. HOME ALONE

Chapter 15

Humphrey followed his fellow alphas in to the fight, once they were there, Humphrey couldn't help but let loose and go ballistic, showing his true skills for war.

He demolished every wolf in his way. After ten long days, he finally managed to reach Tony's den.

After he had slain Tony, the war ended and the eastern pack surrendered.

He returned home, heading straight for his den.

He felt bad for shouting at Kate and wanted to apologize. So he left to go look for Kate.

He checked in her den, but she was not there.

"Is there something I can help you with Humphrey?" Eve said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Where's Kate?"

"She left about an hour or two ago, said she was heading to the moonlight howl rock." Eve answered.

Humphrey nodded and shot out of the cave like a rocket.

The thing he had said to her kept popping up in his mind, and his conscious was hard at work.

Finally, he could see a figure up on top of the rock. It was Kate.

A sweet, wonderful voice filled his ear, Kate was howling. She was always good at howling.

But his heart shattered like glass when he saw her with another wolf. He was howling with her, making his heart turn to dust and sink into his stomach.

He fell back on his haunches, realizing how he had been acting lately, but he couldn't help himself. He felt weird, but despite everything he had said, he still loved her.

But once again he went and screwed it all up.

He Slowly cantered back into his den where he fell over on the ground, curling up in a little ball and crying.

He had never hurt so much in his life, he was hurting a lot more than when Kate had supposedly died.

"I can't blame it on Kate." he whispered to himself. "I caused this."

Suddenly, Kristyl and Kylee walked in, and sat next to Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey." Kylee greeted with a bit of grief in her voice.

"We heard about what happened between you and mom." Kristyl added.

"Please, Kylee, could you leave me and Kristyl alone?"

Kylee nodded and left.

Humphrey lifted his head up. "Kristyl, give the others this message for me."

Kristyl prepared herself.

"I have once again screwed up, once again I have sent myself into a pit of depression, but I fear this one will never end. I am too heartbroken to stay, but after what happened last time, I am not leaving again, so I am staying here in my den. And as my final will and testament, I wish to be alone for the remainder of my days." Humphrey finished and looked Kristyl in the eye. "Give them this message."

Kristyl nodded and left to do exactly that. As soon as Kristyl was gone, he left his den in search of a rock.

After about five minutes of searching, he found a suitable one and rolled it back to his den, then fixed to where it could only be opened from the inside, and locked himself in his own den.

**WHOA, THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE, HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP READING BEFORE IT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU?  
>HOPE YOU ENJOYED<br>TITAN OUT**


	16. NEW STRENGTH

Chapter 16

Lilly stood gazing at Kristyl in shock.

"so he's locked himself inside his own den?"

Kristyl hung her head low. "Yes. Where is mom, only she can fix this."

"Quickly follow me."

Lilly lead Kristyl to the river where they found Kate washing up.

"Hello Kristyl." she greeted heartily.

"Mom, I hope you haven't already forgotten about Humphrey." Kristyl replied.

"Of course not, how could I forget a backstabber like him?"

"Good, then follow me." Kate jumped out of the river, shook herself dry, and followed Kristyl.

Finally, once they had reached Humphrey's den, Kate noticed how everyone had started gathering up outside.

Then she heard voices coming from nearby Humphrey's den, it was his friends; Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

"Come on Humphrey, come out."  
>Salty demanded.<p>

"Yeah, you still have us." shakey added.

There was no reply.

"Well, we tried." the trio said with heavy hearts.

As they each passed by, they shot Kate a mean and disgusted look, which only made her feel even more worse, knowing that again she had done this, but it didn't mean she would forgive him for what he had done.

She cantered up to the rock and stood just beside the rock. "Humphrey? Can you hear me?"

"Go away."

"It's me Kate."

"I don't care who you are, go away!" he screamed.

This made Kate furious. "Humphrey open up right now!"

"No, go away."

"Fine, you know what, waste away in there for all I care!"  
>She shouted back as she stomped away.<p>

But inside, Humphrey was dying of heartbreak. He couldn't stand to be without Kate, but now that he knew he would be with her again, he was trying to get himself over Kate. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

His mind was beginning to ponder, and horrible thoughts began clouding his mind.

"Without her, what is the point? I mean, there's no one else like her, she the only one I could ever love, but she won't ever love me again." He thought to himself. "What should I do, what can I do."

For the next few minutes, Humphrey just lied there; thinking furiously of what it is that he should do.

After five minutes of thinking he had made up his mind, he would starve himself, he only had to wait a little longer, and he had already gone three days without food.

"Humphrey, please come out, there's no need to waste away in there." Lilly begged.

"it's too late; I've already made up my mind."

"Humphrey please."

"No, I am going to die in here, it's best for everyone, and that way, Kate won't have to ever see my face again."

"Humphrey, please, don't do this, you're my best friend."

"No, Lilly, go away." He screamed, causing Lilly to be hurt.

Lilly couldn't just stand by and let him die. Then, something inside her snapped and she felt something, something she never felt before; power.

Using every bit of strength she possessed, she rammed herself up against the side of the rock, doing a bit of damage to herself and cracking the rock.

Though, it was slow, Lilly noticed her progress and continued to ram the rock.

Her shoulder began to bleed, but she couldn't let her friend die, so she forced herself to work against the pain and continue ramming the rock.

Finally the rock gave way and Lilly busted inside, where she found Humphrey on the ground, unconscious.

"I…did…it." she whispered as she fell to the ground unconscious.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	17. THE SORROW NEVER STOPS

Chapter 17

The audience of wolves who had just seen this event gasped.

Amazed and fearful of Lilly's suddenly newfound strength. It was so unexpected.

Eve and Winston approached the unconscious bodies of Humphrey and Lilly.

"Where did she get such strength from?" Eve asked herself.

"Get these two bodies back to my den!" Eve commanded.

The two closest wolves to them grab the bodies picked them up and carried them back to the den as Eve and Winston followed Close behind.

Once they were all inside the den, Eve immediately began to operate on Humphrey and Lilly, hoping to nurse them back to health.

Humphrey's problem was easy to solve, food.

Lilly's on the other hand, was a great deal more severe.

Her shoulder was broken and bleeding. Her ribs cracked, and her muscles torn. She had already lost a lot of blood. And to worsen the matter, one Of her ribs had punctured her stomach.

Humphrey had already been woken up and given something to eat. Lilly had regained consciousness and was struggling to stay awake.

"Where am I?" Humphrey groaned.

"you're in my den." Lilly answered. "Mom, please leave us alone."

"Sure thing dear. Just take it easy." Eve nodded as she left the den.

Lilly waited patiently for her mother to leave.

"You know Humphrey." Lilly began once her mother had left them. "This den has been handed down from generation to generation. It's been in my Family for hundreds of years." Lilly said as she gazed around the den.

"What does this have to do with me?" Humphrey asked politely, realizing it had been said in a differed style than he had intended.

"I'm telling you this because I hope that one day You and Kate will share this den." Lilly answered, with growing difficulty. "If I cannot survive the injuries I have sustained, as my final will and testament, get her back."

"No Lilly, don't speak like that, you're going to make it."

"I'm not so sure about that Humphrey." Lilly said in a raspy voice. "But just to be sure, promise me that you'll get her back. You h...have done so much, you d...deserve someone like her, i...if not better." Lilly said, slowly losing the strength in her voice.

Humphrey noticed the blood that began to ooze out of her mouth and down her muzzle.

"Lilly I promise, but it wont come to that."

Lilly gazed into his deep aquatic  
>blue eyes, while he gazed back into her own bright violet eyes.<p>

She seemed to find an escape from all of the pain in his eyes.

"Humphrey." she said in a fading voice. "You have always been my best friend."

"Lilly?" Humphrey said in a raised tone as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Don't l...let me d...down." Lilly said as she faded away.

"Lilly? No! Lilly! Liiiilllllllyyyyy!" Humphrey screamed, as Lilly's body fell limp.

Tears ran down his face like a roaring waterfall.

That unbearable, unfathomable pain he felt before when he lost his parents returned.

His head fell upon her lifeless body as he sobbed into her fur.  
>There had been only four times in his life when he had felt this way.<p>

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." he whimpered.

"Lilly? Dear are you feeling okay?"  
>Eve said as she suddenly peered into the den. "Lilly?"<p>

Humphrey looked up at the curious and concerned Eve, with a face abused with tears.

"Eve...I'm so sorry." he whimpered in a voice of despair.  
>"She's gone."<p>

"Humphrey what are you talking about she's right there in front of you." Eve panicked not wanting to believe him.

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	18. REUNITED

Chapter 18

As Kate was making her way to her den, she noticed Humphrey running right past her, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What's got him so excited?" Kate asked herself, but the deep dark answer was awaiting her as she trudged to her den.

When she entered the den she found her mother and father in the middle of the den, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate asked.  
>"Mom? Dad?"<p>

"Kate!' her mother wailed, with such sorrow and despair in her voice that she knew something had happened.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked, but her mother hadn't dared say a word, lest she start crying again.

She did nothing more than lift her paw and gesture to the now lifeless body of Lilly that now lied in the middle of the den floor.

"Lilly?" Kate whimpered already beginning to well up with tears. "Oh, Lilly, how did this happen? Oh, my dear sister!" Kate wailed.

"Mother, Father." Kate began. "Were there any last words of testimony?"

Eve nodded her head, but was unable to speak.

"Only Humphrey knows." Winston said in her mother's place. "Go to him Kate, go, and find out what Lilly's last words were."

Kate nodded and left in search of Humphrey, only he knew Lilly's final wish.

As Kate was searching the forest, she heard a sweet magnificent sound, one that led her away from all of her earthly worries. One that reminded her of the love her and Humphrey had once shared. One that reminded her of how much she missed him and how lonely she was without him.

It was deep and full of sorrow and much like other earthly things, yet still, it was beautiful, magnificent, entrancing and alluring.

It filled her mind with so many thoughts, so many questions, she only asked herself one; "what was that wonderful noise and where did it come from?" but she already knew the answer to that, and it only made her want to find the source even more.

Following the wonderful sound of it's wonderful it's instrument, Kate hurried to reach the source.

Kate knew she was wrong for scolding Humphrey like that and deep down inside, she still very much loved him. She was very sorry and desperately wanted him back.

The wondrous noise finally stopped, which left Kate feeling alone again and it also left her without a way to find it's much desired source.

But maybe she wouldn't have to follow the sound.

Kate suddenly fell back on her haunches.

She took a good look around her, everything was so silent, so peaceful and at rest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind, letting go of any emotions that might interrupt, or be of inconvenience to her.

She listened in as closely as she could, but still, she heard nothing.

In a desperate attempt to locate the source, she calmed herself and took another deep breath and suddenly she could hear something, the chirping of crickets, the calm, yet roaring of a flowing waterfall, the soft wind howling at the stars.

All the soothing, relaxing sounds of the night danced around her, putting her at ease, making her wish things had been the way they used to be, just her and Humphrey, together. She so desperately wanted to have that again; she so desperately wanted to be with him again.

Suddenly, she heard exactly what she had wanted to hear, the sobbing of another wolf. And this told her that without a doubt, it was him.

She had found him.

She chased off after the sobbing, jumping over rocks, dodging trees and doing everything it took to reach him. To reach Humphrey, not just physically, but also mentally. She needed to reconnect with him, she needed to get him back. She couldn't live without him.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of running, she came to a familiar place, but she couldn't quite tell where she was.

She noticed a small flicker of movement in the old den ahead. She slowly padded to the den where her best friends now lie, weeping.

"Humphrey?" she said softly.

Humphrey rolled over to see who it was that had called him, but became furious when he saw Kate standing before him.

"What do you want?" he said with such anger, such hatred that you'd think the devil had possessed him. "Come to ruin my life even more?"

"No Humphrey…I'm sorry for what I did."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Humphrey's tone was beginning to scare Kate. "How could you do something like that to me? I thought you were my best friend, I thought you loved me." Humphrey whimpered in a fading voice of sorrow.

"But Humphrey, I do love you and I am your best friend, you and I both know that."

"Sure that's what they all say." He growled. "If you really did still love me, then how come I saw you at the moon light howl with another male?"

"Humphrey that was my dad, he was helping me practice."

"Practice for what?"

Kate lifted her muzzle to the sky and tilted her head back and lifted up her wondrous voice.

Once she had finished she gazed into Humphrey's eyes, giving him that same look she did when they first admitted their feelings for each other. "Welcome home, and I'm sorry."

Humphrey couldn't deny the fact that he still loved her. He too, longed to be with her again.

Humphrey fell over onto Kate crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. Can you ever forgive me?" he wailed, still sobbing into her soft sweet fur.

"I'm sorry too, and I'll forgive you, but only if you promise never to leave me again." Kate replied.

"I promise and I forgive you too." He answered back.

"I love you Humphrey." Humphrey whispered, tightly embracing Kate.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	19. MARRIAGE PART 1 OF 3

Chapter 19

Humphrey felt the tears flowing from his face as all his past sadness escape him.

Now that he was back with Kate, he felt whole again.

"I love you Kate." he whispered as he embraced her tightly.

"I love you two Humphrey." Kate whispered back. "Now come on lets get back home."

"Yeah good idea."

So the two walked back to the lead alpha den where, once there, Humphrey explained everything.

"Winston sir." Humphrey began.

"Yes Humphrey?"

"With your permission sir, I would like to marry your daughter."

"Permission granted."

Kate squealed happily and pinned Humphrey to the ground, rubbing her nose with his.

"Humphrey, just promise you'll keep her safe and happy."

"I promise." Humphrey pledged, feeling an extreme burst of joy on the inside.

"Good, if you two are all set, we can have the marriage tomorrow."

WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY

TITAN OUT.


	20. MARRIAGE PART 2 OF 3

Chapter 20

Humphrey opened his eyes, it was morning. He had to get ready for his wedding.

He hurried off to the river.

He tested the water temperature and found it extremely cold.

He took a deep breath, and he was about to jump in when suddenly...

"BOO!"

This outburst scared him and sent him falling back into the water.

He looked to see who had scared him like that and saw Kate lying on the ground, dying with laughter.

"Good morning Kate." Humphrey greeted heartily.

"Good morning Humphrey." Kate said regaining her composure

"Hey I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" Kate replied stepping just close enough for Humphrey to drag her into the water.

She squealed due to the freezing water. "Hey, I thought you needed to ask me something." Kate said a little upset.

"I do."

"What is it then?"

"Where are the pups?"

"With Kylee, don't worry, their safe." Kate said reassuringly.

Humphrey nodded and proceeded to clean himself.

"Well Kate, this is it, the day you and I have been waiting for a while now."

"Yeah, I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do after today?"

Humphrey trailed off thinking furiously.

"I don't know." he finally answered. "Well cross that bridge when we get there."

"I guess we will but for now, we need to be getting ready."

"That we do." Humphrey answered slyly as he turned back towards his den.

"Humphrey! Wait I need to tell you something." Kate called out to him.

"What is it?" Humphrey softly answered back as he turned and padded back over towards her.

"I love you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for scolding you like that." Kate said apologetically.

"It's okay Kate, we were both Wong. I shouldn't have taken it too lightly, as you said, I could have been killed, and I love you too." Humphrey replied as he embraced Kate tightly. "Now, I do believe we have a wedding to prepare for."

"Well, today is our special day, I think the only way we should spend it, is together."

"That's a wonderful idea." Humphrey replied with a warm smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kate smiled back warmly at him before following him to Kylee's den.

When the two reached Kylee's den, they found all but Kristyl, Angel and Kylee were asleep.

"Hey guys, what's up? Is it true you two got back together and are getting married today?" Kylee greeted.

"Yeah, we made up and really had a hard time apart. But in the end, we still loved each other."

"When love is true and pure, it sees you through the most troubling of times." Kylee said with a grin.

This is true." Kate replied.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**TITAN OUT**


	21. MARRIAGE PART 3 OF 3

Chapter 21

"I'm going to go find Rawlings and Hope if I can find them before your wedding starts, I'll be there." Kylee said happily.

"Humphrey, we only have about another hour or so before the wedding starts, what do you want to do?" Kate asked, gazing into his deep blue eyes which she deeply loved.

"Well, we could..." Humphrey was unable to finish his sentence thanks to Eve who came sprinting into the den.

"Kate! Kate! Come quick it's a miracle!" Eve shouted.

"What Mom?"

"No time, just come quick!" Eve said hurriedly.

"What's going on?" Kylee asked as she cantered up next to Humphrey.

"Not sure." Humphrey replied. "So let's find out."

Kylee nodded and the two proceeded in following Kate and her mother.

Eve lead them to her den and gestured to the middle of the den.

"Lilly?" Kate began. "What about her?"

"She's alive! Just check!"

Kate's eyes widened and she stood there staring at her mother in shock.

"Has my sister's death really affected her this much? Has she lost her mind?" Kate thought to herself.

She slowly walked over to Lilly and checked her for a pulse.

Shockingly enough, her mother was right. Lilly was alive, but how.

Humphrey happened to come cantering in at that same moment.  
>"What's all the excitement about?" Kate turned back to Humphrey.<p>

"It's Lilly! She's alive." Humphrey rushed next to Kate's side and checked Lilly for a pulse.

"You're right, she is alive, but she's unconscious." Humphrey said, looking up from Lilly's unconscious body."But what puzzles me is how you haven't checked her for a pulse yet."

Eve hung her head low. "I guess we were so convinced that our worst fear would come true that we didn't see it possible that she would live through it."

"Sometimes our worst fears get the best of us. I've been down that road before many times." Humphrey said as he too, hung his head low.

"I have too." Kate said, bowing her head as well.

"But you see Eve…" Humphrey continued. "You have to let go of your fears, otherwise, you will become blind."

"Your right Humphrey, I guess we sometimes do let fear get in the way." Eve agreed.

"Well, good luck with Lilly, but I do believe we have a wedding to attend." Humphrey said as he turned and left the den.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Kate said as she followed Humphrey out of the den.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES.**

**WE ARE NOW AT THE WEDDING. :D HOOOOORRRRRAAAAAYYYYY!**

Humphrey stood up on the rock of ceremonies, as did his soon to be mate, Kate.

"Shall we?" He said with a grin.

"Let's." Kate answered.

And with that, they began their ceremony traditionally by accepting each other's scents.

It had begun, the best day and best hour of their lives. They were totally focused on each other, completely oblivious to the hundreds of wolves around them. Today was all about them, no one else, or at least in their eyes.

Finally they had completed the phase of accepting each other's scent, and proceeded with the nibble on the ears.

But as Humphrey looked over Kate he saw something that puzzled him. He saw a wolf that looked vaguely familiar.

Assuming it was just another face in the crowd, he proceeded with the ceremony. Now, there was only one phase left, to rub noses, and at that moment on, they would be mates, forever.

Humphrey closed his eyes, and Kate closed hers, as they both leaned in towards each other until they felt their noses touch, symbolizing that they were mates.  
>Humphrey could hear the crowd go crazy, cheering loudly for the new couples, as could Kate.<p>

Humphrey smiled at Kate, and she smiled back.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate replied as she embraced Humphrey tightly.

But as Humphrey was hugging her tightly, he saw that same familiar wolf, gesture for him to follow her, and then run off into the forest.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE BIG TWIST NEXT CHAPTER.**

**R&R PLEASE. **

**TITAN OUT.**

**P.S. TRY TO GUESS WHO THE WOLF IS, AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.**


	22. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMPHREY!

Chapter 22

OKAY, FOR MY FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THANK YOU HAVE FIGURED IT OUT, NONE OF YOU WERE EVEN CLOSE. EXCEPT 18MATTHEW2, BUT NO ONE ELSE GUESSED WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, SO HERE YOU GO.

ENJOY,

"Kate follow me real quick." Humphrey whispered.

"Okay." Kate replied with a smile.

Humphrey smiled back then he and Kate chased after the wolf. But when they had caught up with the wolf, Humphrey was shocked at the sight before him.

"Niky? But how?" Humphrey whimpered.

"My mom found my body and resurrected me." Niky explained. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

All of a sudden, several wolves jumped out from behind the trees.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted.

"Mom, Dad, Kylee, Shawn, Heather, Zoe, you're all her? Did Chloe resurrect you as well?"

"Yes, all but Zoe, she was still alive."

"I don't care, all that matters now is that you're alive and here."  
>He whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes and tightly embraced his friends.<p>

"Kate, did you know about this?"

"Of course, how could I forget your birthday, also, I wanted it to be the best one you've had yet." she explained.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a husband and a father!" He said happily.

"That's great son, so where's your mate?" Marcus and Veronica said in unison.

"Right here, Mom, Dad, this is Kate." Humphrey replied.

"Nice to meet you." Kate greeted.

"It's nice to meet you two." Veronica greeted back.

"So where is your pup?" Zoe, Heather, Nicky and Shawn asked curiously.

"Pups." Kylee, Kate and Humphrey answered in unison. "And they're with my mom and Dad." Kate added. "So that Humphrey and I could have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"See you guys later." Humphrey said as he and Kate turned to leave.

"Wait; there is something you need to know." Niky called after them.

"What?" Humphrey responded.

"The Southern, Eastern, and Northern pack wolves are preparing for war." Niky answered.

"So?" Kate replied.

"Against The Western Pack, Which is you." Niky finished.

"So what you are saying, that those three packs are going to gang up on us?" Humphrey said with concern.

"Exactly, you need to warn your pack leaders."Kylee intervened.

WELL, HUMPHREY HAS FOUND EVERYTHING THAT HE ONCE LOST, BUT WILL THE COMING WAR TAKE IT ALL AWAY AGAIN?

COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.

BUT FOR NOW, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

TITAN OUT.


	23. PREPARING FOR WAR

Chapter 23

Humphrey raced into Winston's den.

"Winston!" he shouted. "The northern, southern and eastern packs are going to gang up and declare war on us!"

"Well, That cant be good. Rally the omegas, we must prepare for war."

"yes sir, what about me, you are to stay here and

my daughters." Winston commanded.

"Sir if I may."

"go ahead."

"I know a wolf that will come in handy really well during this war." Humphrey informed.

"Who?"

"Niky, Could you come in here please?" Kate called.

Suddenly, Niky came cantering in.

"My father would like an inspection of you and your fighting skills."

"As you wish." Niky replied.

Winston circled around Niky, studying her. When he notices she was blind.

"I can not let a blind wolf fight a war."

"Do not let that fool you, she is the greatest warrior you will ever know." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"How can I be sure."

"She defeated an entire army of a hundred wolves by herself."

"Really? Don't lie to me Humphrey."

"dad! Humphrey is a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them." Kate scolded her father.

"Test her, have all your alphas fight yet at once." Humphrey suggested.

"That would not be fair."

"Yes it would, your going to need my help!" Niky intervened.

"Very well. Fetch me my best alphas." Winston commanded.

Humphrey nodded and left to gather not just his best alphas, but all of the alphas.

Once Humphrey had returned, they all went outside and tested her.

When they all saw that Niky had defeated every single one of their wolves without even laying a hand on them, they were amazed.

She fought in a way that the alphas would not have to take weeks to recover.

"Very well, Niky, come with us, we are heading for the border, to meet the other packs before they get the drop on us." Winston commanded.

Niky nodded and followed Winston and his alphas.

"Humphrey! Stay here and watch my daughters." Winston commanded.

"Yes sir!" Humphrey answered back.

"Bye dad, please be safe!" Kate called.

"bye Kate! You be safe. And be nice to your sister."

"Yes dad!" Kate called back.

Humphrey turned back and headed back into the lead alpha den.

"Kristyl, Angel, everyone, please come here." Kate said softly.

"Grandfather and all of the alphas have left for war, so you need to stay in the den at all times. Okay?"

"Okay." Kate said with a smile.

Kate yawned. She felt really tired. She looked up out at the sky. It was dark. She then cantered over to the corner of the den and curled up against the wall.

"Goodnight." she said before she fell asleep.

Not an hour after, Humphrey came in and rolled up, falling asleep beside her. The rest of the pups did the same, all balling up a close as possible to their mom and dad.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

TITAN OUT.


	24. LILLY'S NEW DELIMA

Chapter 24

Humphrey opened his eyes. His beloved wife; Kate and all of his pups were cuddled up as close to them as they possibly could.

Except Kristyl, who was already awake and had isolated herself.

"Kris." Humphrey whispered. "What's wrong?"

Kristyl looked up at her Father. "Dad I don't want to be abandoned again!" she wailed as she hugged him tightly.

"Sssh. there, there Kris, its okay. I would never abandon you or your mother; I love you too much for that." Humphrey said in a comforting tone. "Your part of a family now, my family, our family, and we will never abandon you." Humphrey said as he hugged her tighter.

"Would you like to meet your aunt Lilly?" Humphrey asked as he released her from the hug.

"Sure, but if it is only you and I who go, what will become of mom and the others if they are attacked while we are away?"

"Good question. We could wait and all go together."

"Good save." Kristyl agreed.

Suddenly Kate woke with a yawn and a stretch.

"Good morning Humphrey." she greeted warmly.

"Good morning Kate." he greeted back.

"What are we going to do today?" Kate asked as she slowly walked out of the den for a breath fresh air."

"I was going to take the pups to go see your sister." Humphrey answer.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kate agreed as she rubbed her nose with his.

Lilly's P.O.V.  
>Lilly opened her eyes.<p>

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"Who am I?"

She Forced herself up on her feet, only to be forced back down by an immensely sharp pain.

She once again forced herself up. She felt dizzy and tired.

She willed herself into leaving the den and slowly began to walk outside.

She stood outside the den, looking around.

The cold, soothing winter wind flowed through her fur, sending chills up her spine, as well as thrills.

The flowers had wilted and died, as it was too cold to survive.

Lilly observed her fur. It was covered in blood an dirt.

She decided she needed some place to clean up and left to find water.

After about ten minutes of wandering in the forest, she came across a small river.

She wasted no time in cleaning herself.

As she slowly force herself into the freezing water, she felt it's cool relaxing touch calm her.

It was soothing.

Once she had finished cleaning, she slowly Got out and shook herself dry.

Se again observed her coat. It had been restore to it's former glory, with the exception of a few cuts and scratches.

As she turned to leave, she again became dizzy and weak.

Before she even knew it, she had collapsed and fallen unconscious.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED

TITAN OUT


	25. NEW FACES, NEW LOVE, OLD LOVE

CHAPTER 25

Lilly's eyes flashed open.

"Where am I?" Lilly groaned as she forced herself up off of the ground, ignoring the immense pain that shot through her body.

"You're in my den." Answered a young, strong male voice.

Lilly looked up from the ground to see a tall, muscular white wolf with red eyes.

"I found you alone and unconscious by the pack border. Do you have a name?"

"Lilly." She answered. "You?"

"My name is Alex." He answered, staring straight into Lilly's deep violet eyes. "It's dangerous to be out there alone with a war going on."

"There's a war going on?"

"Yes, you did not know?" Alex said with a confused look. "How could you not?" your pack would have had to go war with one of the other packs. Which pack are you from?"

"I can't remember anything besides my name." Lilly answered.

Lilly gazed into his deep, dark, blood red eyes. "I know that I am an omega, but I want to be an alpha, will you teach me?"

"Teach you? I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yay." Lilly squealed joyfully.

"But it will not be easy, it will be difficult, and you must be committed."

"I will do anything it takes."

"Follow me then."

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Kate and Humphrey.

"Kate, I can't find your sister anywhere." Humphrey said frantically.

"Oh man, we better find her or mom will go nuts."

"I hear you." Humphrey chuckled. "So where are the pups anyway?"

"They are with Kylee." Kate answered. "They are perfectly fine."

"Well, come on then, let's start looking for Lilly then, shall we?"

"We shall." Kate agreed as they turned and ran off together into the forest.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Kristyl.

Kristyl was slowly cleaning herself in the small river.

She had been troubled lately.

She had seen so much love in the air; it only made her wish she had it.

As she became lost in thought, her mind slowly began drifting back to the days before she was banished.

FLASHBACK.

Not a few months after she had been born, she had noticed an increase in deaths.

Most of them murders.

People shot her sick look, and call her hurtful things.

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"But I'm not a freak, I'm not a murderer, I'm just as normal as your daughter." she answered.

One day, she was alone by the river, weeping, she heard a voice.

"Hello." greeted a small white wolf.

Suddenly, Kristyl was snapped from her memory as she felt something big and heavy pin her to the ground.

She screamed for help.

"No one can hear you."

"If you are going to kill me, Make it quick!"

"Wait a minute...Kristyl?" He said getting up off of Kristyl. "Is that you?"

"Alex?" she said, she too seemed confused. "Oh, Alex, it is you!" she squealed happily as she was off o the ground instantly, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Kristyl squealed joyfully.

"I've missed you too." come with me, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." she said happily as she followed him.

FIVE MINUTES LATER.

"Kristyl, this is Lilly." he said introductivly.

"Lilly, this was..." Alex began.

"Is...I still am." she corrected him.

"Is right, my girlfriend."  
>Alex finished.<p>

"Hello." Lilly greeted shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." Kristyl greeted back.

"Well, Alex, it's been fun and all, but mom and dad don't want me staying out too long with this war going on." Kristyl said in a saddened voice.

"How about the moonlight howl?"  
>Alex offered.<p>

"Sounds great." Kristyl agreed. "See ya then."

"I can't wait!"

"You'll have to."

**OKAY FIRST OFF, I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU GUYS. YOU MAY ASK WHY? WELL IM DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE I HAVE NOT GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS THE PAST THREE CHAPTERS FROM ANYONE EXCEPT 18MATTHEW2.**

**HOWEVER, THIS WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORY, BUT I HAVE A DECISION I CAN MAKE WHEN I HAVE A SUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. I CAN CONTINUE MY WORK AS A SERIES, OR END IT HERE.**

**THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING MY STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**TITAN OUT.**


	26. JOY, LOVE, AND JEALOUSY

Chapter 26

**LISTEN, SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER, BUT NO REVIEWS MAKES ME FEEL LIKE NO ONE IS READING MY STORY, WHICH MAKES ME THINK THAT YOU GUYS THINK IT SUCKS AND THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT ANYMORE. IM SORRY, I TRULY AM, IT'S JUST LIFE FOR ME HAS BEEN HARD LATELY, STUDYING FOR FINALS, HEART BREAK, THE DEATH OF FRIENDS, FAMILY SO I AM REALLY HAVING A HARD TIME. BUT DON'T THINK THAT IT'S GOING TO STOP ME. SPARTANS MUST BE STRONG OR THEY ARE NOT SPARTANS AT ALL.**

Kristyl walked into her den, and for once, she slept next to all her family.

When Humphrey walked in, he was shocked to see Kristyl curled up sleeping next to everyone else.

Knowing the chances of this happening again would be slim; he decided to just go ahead and go to sleep.

So he curled up next to Kate and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Kristyl was very tired and had yet to wake up.

But everyone else was awake.

Humphrey, still surprised and even concerned about Kristyl, Talked it over with Kate, and debated on whether it was nothing, and that they should leave her be, or that it was something and that they should worry.

After much discussion, they decided that they would ask her what had happened and why she had done what she had done.

"Kylee, can you watch the pups while we are gone?" they asked.

"Sure. Just when are you leaving?"

"As soon as Kristyl wakes up." Humphrey answered.

"Okay."

Then as if awakened by that one magic word, Kristyl got up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Kristyl, come with us, please?" Humphrey said nicely.

"Mommy and Daddy need to have a talk with you."

Kristyl followed Humphrey and Kate out of the den.

"Yes Mother? Yes Father, What Is it you would like to talk about?"

"Last night, You didn't sleep by yourself, is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. Everything is wonderful." Kristyl said joyfully.

"I haven't heard that kind of happiness since I first met you."  
>Kate said softly.<p>

Kate leaned in next to Humphrey.  
>"Think you could leave the two of us alone for a second?"<p>

"Sure dear." Humphrey whispered back as he headed back Into the den.

Kate waited until they were both completely alone.

"Tell me dear, what has gotten you so excited?"

"It's Alex." Kristyl answered.

"Alex?"

"Yes. Alex!"

"Isn't he the one you said you fell in love with."

"Yes mother, he sure is."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happy again, and that's all your father and I really want for you."  
>Kate said encouragingly. "Whatever makes you happy, go for it."<p>

"Thanks mom." Kristyl said softly, tightly embracing Kate."I love you."

"I love you too." Kate whispered back returning the hug.

And for once, Kate felt the full experience of being a mother.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH ALEX & LILLY.

"Okay Lilly, that was Kristyl, my girlfriend." Alex explained. "So today's training session will be cut short. I've got seven hours to make you a killing machine."

Alex grinned.

But something inside her told Lilly that she did not like that smile.

And she was right when Alex suddenly pounced her.

And before she even knew it Lilly was in the fight of her life.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
>POINT OF VIEW SWTICH, KRISTYL<p>

Kristyl stood atop the moonlight rock, waiting.

"Oh, Where is Alex?" Kristyl silently whimpered to herself.

"Kristyl! Kristyl!" Alex shouted, at the top of his lungs. "I'm here, don't worry!"

"Great! So you want to start this or shall I?"

"Well, I think it would be better if we started at the exact same time. Don't you?"

"You know, that is exactly what I was thinking." Kristyl said with a smile.

The two threw their heads back and lifted their muzzles to the sky and sang.

They cried out with the fullest extent of their voice.

Rising above all other sounds, their song silenced others, causing them to listen to the amazing melody.

It was enough to make one stop and think.

Their voices reached across the endless sky, bouncing back to them, and together, they answered their own call.

And it was at this moment they knew they were perfect for each other.

When the howling finally stopped, they gazed into each other's eyes, with a look of such compassion, such love, it was enough to make anyone jealous.

"I love you Kristyl." Alex whispered.

"I love you too." Kristyl whispered back, with such joy and love in her voice, and with such a beautiful smile that it made Alex melt.

"Kristyl?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know that we just found each other again, but there's something I have been wanting to ask you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Wi...Will." Alex sighed, as Kristyl had stolen away from him what he had wanted to say.

"What is it Alex?"

Alex looked up into Kristyl's eyes, finding new strength and regaining his confidence.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Kristyl squealed happily as she tightly clung to him.

"Oh, Alex, before, I was just so lost without you. Now you found me, and...and...I'm not so lost anymore. I'm glad I met you." she wailed, pouring tears of joy. "I never want to leave your side."

"I promise I will never leave your side." Alex said softly.

POINT OF VIEW SWICTH LILLY

"Why is everything me taken away  
>from me?" Lilly silently growled hatefully, as she sharpened her claws against the cold, hard ground, sending tiny sparks all across the den.<p>

"Everything I care about, everything I love is stolen from me." Lilly said with such hate, you'd think the devil had gotten to her. "But that will change. Oohh yes. Once I have completed my training, I will kill her. But first I must find somebody to frame for the murder." Lilly thought to herself. "Once she is dead, I will comfort Alex and take him as my own." Lilly silently laughed to herself as she began to fall asleep.

UH, OH. LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS JEALOUS. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

TITAN OUT

PS  
>SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN HARD LATELY AND I'VE HAD SOME PRETTY SERIOUS THINGS TO DEAL WITH. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND.<p>

TITAN OUT. 


	27. AN EXTRAORDINARY EVENT

Chapter 27

Alex walked into his den, he was tired, exhausted.

Being with the love of his life was extremely hard work, but in his eyes, it was worth it.

He found Lilly sleeping on the opposite side of the den.

Not caring how late it was, he padded over to his side of the den, and fell asleep.

Lilly had been waiting for Alex to fall asleep so that she could make her move.

P.O.V. SWITCH KATE AND HUMPHREY.

Humphrey opened his eyes. He noticed that Kristyl was not with them, he also noticed that he was not in his den; he was not even in Jasper anymore. He was in a cage. "Hunters must have gotten us." he thought to himself.

But if they were not in Jasper, then where were they?

"Kate?" Humphrey whispered.

"Where are we?"

"Kate?"

No answer. Humphrey now knew he was all alone.

Suddenly, his cage opened, and an intense light shot into the cage, causing him to shut his eyes.

But when he opened them again, he found himself in a large yard, with several large walls that would keep him from escaping.

He saw some other wolves wandering around the yard. He decided he would ask around.

Try to figure out where he was... and why.

But before he could move an inch, he heard a low, guttural growl, and the sound of sliding steel doors followed.

He turned to see Kate come bounding towards him.

"Kate!" Humphrey shouted happily as he met her with a strong embrace. "I was worried we had been separated."

Kate smiled at him. "I said I promised not to leave your side." she whispered softly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, because I couldn't imagine life without you." he said softly with such love and compassion. "So do you have any clues as to where we are?"

"None."

"Where are the pups?"

"Not sure."

"Well, as long as I'm with you." Humphrey said softly.

"Sorry I couldn't help but over hear, you said you had some missing pups?" came a voice from behind.

Humphrey and Kate turned to see a white and black female wolf with blue eyes standing before them.  
>"Who are you?" they asked.<p>

"My name is Angel."

"I've never seen a wolf your color before." Kate said with a confused look on her face.

"That's because I'm not a wolf."

"Then what are you." Humphrey questioned.

"I'm a Siberian Husky." Angel answered.

"You're a house pet!" Kate said, jumping to a conclusion.

"Not quite, well, I was once, but then my mate; Jason died, and it was too much to take, so I left."

"Oh, sorry." Kate apologized. "We know how you feel."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Angel began. "You want to know where you are, why and where your pups are at. Correct?"

"Correct." Kate and Humphrey answered in unison.

"Come with me then." Angel whispered gesturing for them to follow.

"First off, you're in an animal testing facility." Angel began. "Second, the humans run tests on you and your pups will most likely be in the testing area right about now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a large steel door flung open and a human with a giant cage stepped into the yard, he opened the cage and started to walk towards them.

"Just go with him quietly, don't put up a fight, you'll be glad you did. If you try to resist hell separate you." Angel advised.

"Okay, thanks." Humphrey and Kate said in unison.

The human picked them up and put them in the cage then left, heading inside the building.

Once he was inside, he undid their cage and placed them on a table, restraining them.

Humphrey tried to break free, but realized Angel was right, they couldn't break free.

"SHHH!" Kate commanded.

Humphrey suddenly fell quiet.

They could hear two humans talking. "If it works, they will have an extended life, an extra seven years in fact."

"But Doctor, how will we know if it failed?" 

"If it fails, they will die in a week." the other one answered.

The two walked over next to the tables and took out a small needle, much like the one before.

"Don't worry Humphrey; it will all be over in a second." Kate said softly.

Humphrey nodded, then closed his eyes and waited.

He felt the object pierce his skin, he could feel some kind of liquid begin to course threw his veins.

But then, something else extraordinary happened. Humphrey looked over at Kate, she looked…younger.

Just exactly what did this thing do?

Humphrey then examined himself; he too had seemed to age backwards.

They were teen wolves again.

**WELL, THIS IS MOST CERTAINLY UNEXPECTED, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	28. HOME AGAIN

Chapter 28

TIME SKIP: ONE WEEK, LETS SEE IF THE TEST FAILED OR NOT.

Humphrey looked over to his pups. They had all been ejected with the same liquid Kate and Humphrey had.

Well, it looks like we all survived.

But Across the hall locked up in a cage, Humphrey could see that Elizabeth, Alexis, Spencer, Ryan and Jamie were not moving.

"Angel!" Humphrey called.

Angel (THEIR PUP) looked up at them, it didn't take a genius to tell why she had a depressed look on her face.

"Oh no." Humphrey whispered to himself.

"What? What is it?" Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry Kate, but, Alexis, Jamie, Spencer, Ryan and Elizabeth are gone."

Kate began to well up with tears.

She fell over on Humphrey's shoulder, quietly sobbing to herself.

"Oh Humphrey. What are we going to do?" she said with deep hurt and guilt in her voice.

"Well, as soon as we get the chance, we are leaving."  
>As if on cue, a man came and picked up Kate and Humphrey and putting them in a cage.<p>

He then proceeded in carrying them out and placing the cage on the same truck it had come in on.

When Humphrey and Kate were released from their cage, they noticed they were back in Jasper.

But the fact they were home didn't make them feel better at all.

"Oh, Humphrey!" she wailed as she buried her head into his chest and begun to cry. "What are we going to do? Our Children are gone.'

"Shhh." He comforted. "Not all is lost. We still have Kristyl." He whispered with a saddened tone, shedding only a single tear.

"You're right." she said softly as she dried her eyes.

"Now, why don't you go down by the river and clean up while I search for Krisyl." Humphrey suggested.

"Good idea." Kate said as she dried her tear abused face.

Humphrey gave her that contagious smile, but it seemed to do nothing to help.

**WELL, THINGS ARENT SEEMING TO GO THERE WAY, BUT HOPEFULLY, THINGS WILL GET BETTER, HOPEFULLY.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	29. DEATHMATCH, ENDLESS HEARTBRAKE AND PAIN

Chapter 29

**Read THE A/N**

**OKAY GUYS LISTEN, IVE PASTED A LINK AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER; IT IS A LINK TO SOME MUSIC. PLAY THE MUSIC WHILE YOU READ, NOT THIS ONE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS AND ENJOY.**

Kristyl padded merrily into Alex's den, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"Alex!" she called happily, still unaware to what was really going on.

Suddenly, she heard muffled screams coming from the corner of the den.

Kristyl focused her attention on the sounds, turning around to find Alex tied up.

"Alex!" she screamed.

"Hello Kristyl." Came a third voice from the den entrance.

Kristyl again turned to see Lilly standing there, looking Hateful and mad.

"Lilly, what's going on?"

Without even a single word, Lilly pounced Kristyl, instantly pinning her to the ground.

"Lilly, what are you doing?"

Alex finally managed to break free from his bonds, but did nothing to help Kristyl.

"Alex! Help!" she screamed.

A tear fell from his eyes as he turned his back on her.

Kristyl threw Lilly off her and turned towards Alex.

"Alex! Help me!"

"I'm sorry Kristyl, but I can't."

"But Why Cant…" Kristyl was cut off as she was once again pounced by Lilly.

"Because you're from the Western Pack." He whispered in a saddened voice. "I don't have a choice."

Lilly pinned Kristyl again and began tearing at her chest, dealing heavy damage, to Kristyl, but not enough to bring her down.

Again, Kristyl threw Lilly off of her, but staggered backwards a few steps, due to the serious blow Lilly had dealt her.

Kristyl now struggled to catch her breath.

Lilly smiled evilly as she slowly began padding her way towards Krisytl.

Again, Lilly pounced, but this time, she got in another fatal blow on Kristyl's belly, causing her to howl with pain.

Lilly jumped back, giving the full impact of the blow to take effect, there by furthering Kristyl's torment.

Kristyl was now fighting not only for her life, but just to keep consciousness.

"I wish Mom and Dad was here, they would know what to do." she thought to herself.

Kristyl could not take much more, lest she die.

**POINT** **OF** **VIEW** **SWITCH: KATE AND HUMPHREY**

Kate now slowly submerged herself beneath the water, letting the nice, cool water's touch sooth her, easing her stress and relaxing her nerves.

Though the loss of her pups still saddened her, she felt much better now.

Suddenly she heard a howl for help, and in turn, immediately jumped out of the pond and shook herself dry.

She began running so fast towards the source that she slammed right into Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" She said loudly. "That was Kristyl. She's in trouble!"

"I know, let's get there and help." Humphrey suggested.

Kate nodded and immediately, the two tore off after Kristyl, only what they found was not what they were hoping for.

**OKAY, BE SURE TO PLAY THIS SONG WHILE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HERE IS THE LINK:** **.com/watch?v=Fx-s5xzNFuE**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	30. ALL IS LOST, NOTHING TO LIVE FOR

Chapter 30  
><strong>BEFORE YOU START READING HERE ARE SOME OTHER LINKS YOU COULD TRY:<strong> **.com/watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=SlVtv5DFoiY**

"Kristyl!" Humphrey shouted as he watched his daughter fall to the ground.

He tried to force himself to move to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground. But to no avail.

He could already feel the tears and sadness welling up inside him. That unbearable, unbelievable, indescribable pain he had now felt so many times before had returned.

As she hit the ground, the sickening sound of bones cracking and blood splattering rang in his ears.

He could hold it in no longer.  
>"Kristyl!" he screamed as he ran towards the now snow and blood red colored wolfess that lay lifeless on the ground before him.<p>

"Dad." She whispered. "Tell my Alex, I will miss him. I am going somewhere he cannot follow, but I shall be waiting as well as mourning until the day I can see him again." She whispered.

"No Kristyl, baby don't speak like that, we are going to get you out of here." Humphrey whispered as tears flowed out of his eyes and fell down his face.

"Dad, tell Mom I will miss her too. But it is you that I shall miss most of all, Dad. I love you." she said softly as she began to fade away.

"Kristyl? Kristyl, No! Come back! "Please! Don't go." he begged.

"Goodbye dad." she finished.

Finally, the ever so gentle being that fought ever so hard to survive, breathed no more, as the Lifeless body of Kristyl fell limp.

The body now became a shell. Hard, Cold, and empty, much like the monsters who had done this.

"No." he whimpered silently.

He picked up the body and carried it back to the den.

KATES POINT OF VIEW.

OKAY I WANT TO TRY AND SPIN THIS AROUND TO A FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW.

I was sleeping when I heard footsteps.

Instantly waking from my slumber, I made haste to see who it was.

To my surprise I found Humphrey,  
>Walk in the den alone.<p>

"Hello Kate." he whispered sadly as collapsed on the ground and cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and rested it down on his paws.

"Wait where's Kristyl?"

When those three words came out of my mouth, he began to cry out, deeply mourning.

"Sh-She's gone!" He whimpered. "Killed in cold blood, just like all the others."

I could have sworn I heard my heart break, I knew it had.

I slowly walked over to him, and lay down beside him.

I began to cry as well, as I had lost my daughter, my final daughter, and for what? War? Selfishness? Jealousness? Whatever it was, it was stupid and pointless.

I buried my head in Humphrey's fur, sobbing harder than I had ever sobbed before.

"Humphrey, We've lost everything, what are we going to do?" I wailed as I continued to cry into his shoulder.

"I don't know Kate, I don't know. But at least we still have each other." He whispered softly.

This did make me feel somewhat better, but, I still couldn't stop crying.

"You're right, I'm glad I met you all those years ago." I managed through the tears. "I love you Humphrey and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too."

"I still can't believe Lilly killed her, we must avenge her." I said in between sobs.

"No, if Lilly killed Kristyl out of Jealousy, then she's not worth the effort."

"But Humphrey."

"No Kate, we'll disuse this with your mom and Dad when they get back."

At that exact moment, Niky, Veronica, Shawn, And Heather came limping towards them from the forest.

"Niky, Shawn, Mom, Heater." Humphrey said, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"What are you doing back here?" Kate finished.

"We were injured and sent back."

"Any news from the front?"

"Tons, all of it, bad." Niky reported.

"Can it wait? Kate's already had enough bad news for today." Humphrey asked nicely.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Very well then, what news do you bring?"

"The war is lost."

Humphrey chuckled. "That's all?"

"No, Kate, your Mom and Dad were taken by the enemy, so was your dad Humphrey, as was Zoe."

Kate fell back on her haunches, crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry."

Humphrey too began to cry, but held it in to comfort Kate, don't worry Kate, we'll fix this." He said softly.

"I promise, if it's the last thing I do, I will fix this."

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT? HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	31. THERES ALWAYS A BRIGHT SIDE

Chapter 31  
>TIME SKIP: TWO YEARS<p>

OKAY TO GET THINGS STRAIGHT, HUMPHREY HAS NOT AGED YET, DUE TO THE SYRUM THEY WERE INJECTED WITH.

OH, SAM WOLFE, YOU CALL ME A MURDERER BUT IM SURE MOST OF US PLAY CALL OF DUTY, AND ALSO THE CATEGORY IS ROMANCE AND TRAGEDY, DUHHH.  
>ALSO, DEATH IS ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN, I'VE WATCHED NUMEROUS FRIENDS BE KILLED BEFORE MY EYES. SO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT MURDER, TELL THAT TO THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY FRIEND.<p>

The past two years late had not been the same the past two years, she was always sobbing. There was rarely a day when Humphrey came home from his hunt that Kate was happy and not sobbing.

But the past few weeks, had grown somewhat better for Kate, as she had become pregnant. And was expecting her pups any day now.

But this was not enough to pull her out of the pit of depression he had been thrown into.

Everyday he came home; Her face was abused with tears. As the pups she promised never to abandon and to always protect were gone.

Sure, the loss of your most loved ones were enough to drive one insane, evil even, but in his heart, something told Humphrey not to give up, that there was still something worth fighting for.

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah"

"I've been thinking." Kate said in an unusually happy mood. "What should we name our pups?"

"Well cross that bridge when we get there." Humphrey said softly.

"Humphrey, Why us? Why does this sort of thing only happen to us?"

"I don't know Kate. But if your sister had not killed our daughter, then I would not have had to ban her from the pack."

"Humphrey if it wasn't for you, I would have killed myself when Kristyl died. You are the only ties I have left to this earth. Please, stay with me forever."

"You know I will." Humphrey said as he rubbed his nose with Kate.

"I love you Humphrey."

"I love you too Kate."

Suddenly, a young female wolf, followed by two others came walking in the den.

One was gray with purple eyes, the other was gray with a white Under belly and orange eyes, and the third one was gray with emerald green eyes.

They all seemed to be in their teens, around Kristyl's age.

"Were looking for the one's Kate and Humphrey." the female with purple eyes addressed.

"That would be us." Humphrey answered.

"Mom, Dad, it's good to see you again." The wolfess smiled.

Kate and Humphrey's eyes widened when they heard the words, Mom and Dad.

"Angel, Jacob, Mary? Is it really you?" Kate asked weakly, trying to hold in her ever so vivid emotions.

"Mom, you look awful, what happened to you?" Mary said in a concerned tone as he fell back on her haunches next to her mother.

"Well, after we were separated, we came home, and your sister, Kristyl was murdered by your mother's sister out of jealousy." Humphrey answered. "She hasn't stopped crying since, happy days like this are rare."

"Well don't worry mom, were here for you." Jacob said as he embraces Kate setting off a chain reaction, as everyone came in for a group hug.

"I love you guys." Kate said softly with such joy.

"We love you too." they answered back.

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK, I THINK IM SEEING SOME PROGRESS, ALSO, I NEED TO GET MYSELF A THEME SONG. JK.**

**ANYWAY, A LONG TIME AGO, I PROMISED TO DRAW YOU GUYS A PICTURE OF YOU ALPHA AND OMEGA OC, AND I HAVE LOST THE FILES SO, I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN. **

**BUT TO MAKE IT UP, I AM GOING TO DRAW YOUR OC AS A WOLF AND AS AN ANIME CHARACTER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**WISHING YOU HAPPY HOLIDAYS, TITAN**


	32. A NEW FAMILY MEMBER

Chapter 32

Humphrey was out in the woods when he heard screaming.

He quickly rushed back to his den, only to find Kate in horrible, horrible pain.

"Kate?"

"The baby's coming." she said gasping for air.

"Hold on." Humphrey quickly ran outside and gave a short and desperate howl before running back into the den.

A minute later, six or seven wolves came into the den.

"What's wrong?"

"The pups are coming." Kate and Humphrey screamed in unison.

"Okay. Listen very carefully." said one of the wolves. "Everyone in the den but Humphrey must leave."

Everyone else nodded and quickly left the den.

"Okay Kate, just breathe." the wolf instructed.

Kate began taking quick, deep breaths.

"Don't worry Kate, you're going to make it through this and I'm here to help." he whispered, wrapping his paw around hers.

Kate glanced over at him and then gripped his paw really tight, causing him to silently yelp.

"Okay Push!" the wolf instructed.

Kate pushed and before she knew it, it was over with.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Humphrey walked over and gently cradled the little wolf up in his arms.

"Its a girl Kate!" Humphrey excitedly whispered. "What will we name her?"

Kate studied the wolf, glancing over her newborn pup.

The three noticed something very unusual. This newborn's eyes had already opened, and her beautiful aqua eyes were visible, most newborns don't open their eyes until they are only a few weeks old.

She had beautiful gray fur.

"Mina." Kate whispered weakly.

"Okay Kate, you get some rest. You deserve it."Humphrey said with a smile.

"Thanks dear." she said with a smile as she rubbed her nose with his before falling fast asleep.

Humphrey smiled at the newborn pup. "Hi there Mina, my name is Humphrey. Welcome to the family."

Little Mina smiled back at him.

Which again caught Humphrey off guard.

"You're a tough one aren't ya." Humphrey chuckled as he placed the pup down next to Kate.

Angel, Mary and Jacob came running into the den, with an expression of joy and curiosity.

"We were told your pup was born." Angel said, trying to catch her breath.

Humphrey nodded and fell down on his haunches beside Kate.

The three wolves observed the newborn pup.

"Hey there lil' sis'." Angel greeted.

"Have you named her yet?" Mary asked.

Again, Humphrey nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Mina."

WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT.


	33. THE DREAM, COMFORT, REALIZATION

Chapter 33

Kate opened her eyes.

She was in a large field, her friends, her family, all of them were running and playing.

Humphrey was playing with his newborn daughter, Mina.

But then something awful happened.

There was a great flash, everything went red, and then burst into flames, and the horrific screams of pain and agony of those she loved most were cemented into her mind.

She looked away, wanting to cry.

"Kaaaaaate!"

Kate turned to see Humphrey burning up in flames. "Heeeelllllppp...Meeee." he screamed weakly.

Kate tried to move, but found she couldn't, and then the full reality of her situation began to kick in.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she found herself hopeless to help her beloved Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" she screamed. "Humphrey!"

Kate awoke with a scream.

She looked around; she was back in her den, with Humphrey, who was still okay.

She felt her chest, her heart was beating really fast, and she was breathing really heavy.

"Oh, it was just a dream."

She looked around, Mina was safe and so was Humphrey, and that was all that really mattered to her.

She lied her head down, too frightened by the horrible nightmare to fall asleep again.

So she just lied awake there, waiting for Humphrey and the others to wake up.

But it would be another hour before the others woke up.

Finally, when Humphrey woke up.

Kate fell into his shoulder and began crying.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"I had an awful dream last night."

"You want to tell me what happened dear?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but whatever it was, it was awful." Kate sniffled. "Everyone was outside playing, then everything went red, a...A...And..." Kate was beginning to cry again.

"It's okay Kate, relax, calm down and tell me what happened next." Humphrey said gently, releasing Kate from his embrace.

"Well, after everything went red, everything was engulfed by flames, Mina, Niky, Kylee, even you. It was awful."

"It's okay, everyone is fine, and no one is dead."

"Humphrey, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither, but what I do know is that I love you, and that I have since we were pups. I always have and always will, and I promise never to leave you. Through life and death, through better or for worse, alone we are hopeless, but together we can accomplish anything, and we will accomplish everything. And through it all, well never be lost, because we have each other. I will never leave you, for I am yours and yours alone."

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her faithful companion. "I love you too, and I am going to hold you to those words."

"And I swear on my life, that I cannot live without you, and that I will never betray you." Humphrey replied with such love and compassion, that it sent chills up Kate's spine.

"Thanks Humphrey, but if you are ever forced to choose between me and Mina, choose Mina."

"But Kate, you know I can't live without you."

"But you can live with her. Humphrey, if you are forced to choose, you must choose her, she has yet to see the world, we have, and we have lived our lives. So promise me, you'll always put her first."

"I promise Kate."

"Good, now, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." Kate suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, let's do that."  
>Humphrey agreed as they started off in the direction of the hunting grounds.<p>

"But we really should be a  
>careful Humphrey."<p>

"What why?"

"Because, in case you've forgotten, we lost the war, there is no telling when they will attack."

WELL, THAT MARKS THE ENDING OF THIS STORY, AS PROMISED (IF AT ALL) THIS HAS BECOME STORY TWO IN THE SERIES.

SORRY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG; I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK.

ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED

TITAN OUT.


End file.
